One More Chance
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: Season 3: Jude comes back from her tour happy and with a new boyfriend. But when a certain Tom Quincy comes back, how will he deal when he sees that Jude's really over him. He has one more chance to win her back. But is he too late? COMPLETE!
1. Returning Home

Hey everyone! I'm back with another story. I've been reading a lot of these Season 3 stories on how Jude is all sad and lonely because Tommy left. And then he comes back and she jumps into his arms and stuff. Yea...umm..no! I hate those. My story is about how Jude comes back from her tour and is totally happy and almost forgets about Tommy. Now mind you, they do become friends again pretty fast, but don't worry...drama will occur. This is one of my first non-tragical stories, so I hope it goes well. So here it is. One More Chance.

* * *

Chapter 1: Returning Home

Jude: Hello Toronto! I'm back and better then ever!

Jude just came home from tour and was incredibly happy. Once Tommy left she was miserable, but when she went on tour she found someone. His name was Spencer and he was perfect for her. He was the backup drummer since Kyle broke his arm skateboarding. Spencer liked Jude for a while on tour and finally asked her out on a date. They instantly connected. After the 5 month tour Jude forgot all about Tommy and only had her mind on her music, her family, and Spencer.

Sadie: Hey Jude! Oh god I missed you!

Sadie went up and hugged her little sister tightly. Jude returned the gesture happily.

Jude: I missed you too. How are you and Kwest?

Sadie: We're doing awesome. What about you and Spencer?

Jude: We're doing great.

Sadie: Where is he? In fact, where is the rest of SME?

Jude: Oh, there still in there making sure that the food doesn't go to waste.

They both laughed as Spencer ran out of the tour bus towards Jude. He picked her up in a bridal position and kissed her.

Jude: Whoa! Hi there.

Spencer: Hi.

Spencer put down Jude carefully and waved at Sadie.

Jude: Oh, Spencer, this is my sister Sadie. Sadie, this is Spencer.

They nodded at each other and shook hands.

Spencer: Well, I have to finish unloading with Spiederman and Wally.

Jude: Okay then, I'll meet you at G-Major.

Spencer: Alright, bye hun.

Jude: Bye.

They quickly kissed and Spencer went back into the bus. Sadie took Jude to G-Major and they caught up on everything that had happened. Nothing really out of the ordinary. But Jude was curious about one thing. Darius had asked for an emergency meeting for every staff member.

Jude: What do you think this meeting's about?

Sadie: I have no clue, but whatever it is, it's big. Darius has been in and out of G-Major for at least 3 weeks straight and no one knows why.

Jude: I'm sure Liam must know something.

Sadie: No, he doesn't either. Trust me, I have his whole entire life on my computer and nothing.

Jude: That's strange.

Sadie nodded in agreement as she pulled up to the G-Major parking lot. The Harrison sisters quickly got out of the car and went inside. Kwest was reading some paper work when he saw the two walk in. He smiled widely.

Kwest: Hey! There's my favorite artist.

Jude: Hey Kwest!

Kwest picked Jude up from the ground and hugged her tightly. Sadie laughed at this. He put her down gently and went over to Sadie and kissed her lightly on the lips. Just then Darius came out of his office.

Darius: Hey, this isn't a place for kissing. In my office, now.

Jude and Sadie looked at Kwest questioningly. He just shrugged and led the two sisters into Darius's office. Jude, Sadie and Kwest took a seat at the couch while Liam and Portia were at the chairs in front of D's desk.

Jude: What's up D?

Darius looked up from the papers on his desk and looked around the room. Everyone eyed each other wondering if any of them had some hint as to what was going on. No one knew a thing. Something was going on and Jude wasn't too sure if she wanted to know what it was.

Darius: We have someone rejoining our G-Major team.

Everyone seemed to drop their jaws except for Jude. It seemed like they all knew who he was talking about but she was left in the dark.

Jude: Um, okay. Do we know him?

Everyone in the room looked at her like she was crazy. She shrugged as if saying 'What?' and Darius shook his head as he continued.

Darius: I believe you do know him Jude. It's…

Just then the door suddenly opened and no other then Tom Quincy himself walked in. Everyone turned their heads to him then back to Jude. Jude's mouth was agape. How could she forget about Tom? She stood up slowly and walked over to him. Tommy looked at the floor then back at Jude. Jude suddenly touched his cheek making sure he was real. Her eyes were wide.

Jude: Tommy? Is it really you?

Tommy smiled a little bit.

Tommy: Yes Jude, it's really me. I'm here.

Jude shook her head slightly.

Jude: Good.

Jude took her hand and slapped Tommy across the face. Portia and Sadie gasped at this. Tommy held the side of his face and looked at Jude with sorrow in his eyes. Her face was red with anger and her eyes were full of rage. She stomped her foot and stormed off. Tommy looked at everyone shaking their heads and he went after Jude.

Jude was about to walk out when she caught Spencer.

Jude: Spencer!

He looked up at her as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

Spencer: Hey, everything ok?

Jude: No, Tommy's back.

Spencer's eyes went wide. Jude told Spencer about Tommy, and she told him everything. Including the kisses they shared, the times he broke her heart, and even the song White Lines. He hugged her again and pulled away when he saw Tommy stop dead in his tracks when he saw the embrace Jude and Spencer were just in. Jude looked at Spencer and followed his gaze. She saw Tommy standing there and she sighed in annoyance.

Spencer: Maybe you should talk to him

She cocked an eyebrow at him. She laughed thinking he was just joking around.

Jude: Right, good one.

Spencer: Jude, I mean it.

Jude: But…

Spencer: Listen, it's for your own good. So you can have some closure. Okay?

Jude pouted a bit. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Tom Quincy. After what he did he didn't deserve it. She crossed her arms and looked at Tommy waiting for her answer. She looked back at Spencer.

Jude: Alright, but only because I know if I say 'no' you'll do that puppy face look I can't resist.

Spencer: Ha! You know me too well. Just come by Speed's place later okay? And if you two patch things up, then invite Tom too.

Jude rolled her eyes. Like hell they'll patch things up. Spencer kissed her on her cheek and Tommy's eyes looked at them intently.

Jude: Bye Spence.

Spencer: Bye.

Once Spencer left Jude looked at Tommy, and cocked her head to Studio 3. He followed her gesture and walked in with her. She closed the door as Tommy took a deep breath waiting for Hurricane Jude to hit. She turned around aggressively and looked straight into Tommy's eyes. Tommy flinched back a bit.

Jude: What the hell are you doing here?

Tommy: Jude, look, I know you're mad but…

Jude scoffed.

Jude: Mad? Mad doesn't even come close to what I'm feeling now.

Tommy: Please, just let me explain.

Jude laughed in disbelief and turned her head toward the empty sound booth.

Tommy: Please, just give me 10 minutes.

Jude: 5.

Tommy sighed in defeat and started to explain himself.

Tommy: When you were at the concert, the freaky bold guy that came up to me, was my dad.

Jude looked at him confused.

Tommy: There was a death in the family. My brother and sister-in-law died in a plane crash as they were coming back from vacation. They left behind their daughter Stephanie.

Jude had sorrow in her eyes.

Tommy: My dad came and got me because my brother left in the will if I could take care of her. That's why he came and got me so we could sort things out.

Jude: Where did you go?

Tommy: Montana.

Jude: Why didn't you tell me?

Tommy: I didn't have time. Everything was happening so fast, and I feel so bad for leaving you the way I did. I know it was wrong. I wanted to tell you but there was no way I could.

Jude: What about a phone call Tommy? _I_ did plenty of those, there's no reason why you couldn't.

Tommy: I didn't want you to get tied up in my family matters. Also, my brother just died, and I was going through a rough time. The lost of my brother and his wife, the adoption papers going back and forth.

Jude: So, are you taking care of Stephanie?

Tommy: No, my parents took her in. I couldn't take care of her. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. It was too much for me to handle.

Jude: Hmm, for the longest time I thought you could handle anything, Quincy.

Tommy smiled lightly.

Tommy: For the longest time, so did I.

Jude laughed a bit. Maybe Spencer was right, after all, that's a pretty good reason.

Tommy: So, who was that?

Jude: Huh?

Tommy: That…uh…guy you were talking to.

Jude's smile instantly got wider. Tommy knew this wasn't such a good sign for him.

Jude: Oh, that's Spencer Anderson. He was Kyle's replacement on tour when he broke his arm. We went on a few dates, and, now he's my boyfriend.

Tommy was stunned by the last three words. _'Boyfriend? She has a boyfriend?' _Tommy couldn't believe it. He was only gone 6 months and already Jude had a boyfriend.

Tommy: How long?

Jude: Next week will be 5 months.

Tommy: Let me guess, another loser.

Jude's smiled instantly dropped in confusion.

Jude: Excuse me?

Tommy: He's just another rebound boy right, to get your mind off of me? I bet you don't even like him.

Jude had anger boiling inside her once again. How dare he say that to her?

Jude: Who do you think you are? Listen Tommy, when you left I was heartbroken, but Spencer wasn't a rebound. He made me feel good about myself. He made me feel special. Something you never did. And for a matter of fact, I do like him. Actually, I think it's safe to say now, that I might even love him.

Tommy was astonished.

Tommy: Love?

Jude: Yes, love.

The room grew quiet has Jude's eyes never left Tommy's shock face. She felt proud that finally, Tommy was getting a taste of his own medicine. Now he was going to know the feeling of being heartbroken. He didn't know it yet, but Jude had changed. She was stronger, smarter, and independent.

Jude: You know what, I have to go.

Jude turned to walk out until Tommy said something that made her stop.

Tommy: I'm sorry, for everything.

Jude turned around slowly and looked at him.

Jude: A bunch of us are getting together at Speed's place. We're going to watch a movie, play a couple of games. Do you wanna come?

Tommy smiled.

Tommy: I would love to.

* * *

Okay, so there's chapter 1. Tell if you like it or not, because I want to know if I should continue it. So review ReViEw...REVIEW! 


	2. You Love Her?

Hey ya'll! Thanks for reviewing.

_**Tanya50801:** I'm glad I have your attention. You know what, you're right, she should've punched him lol! Thanks for reviewing.  
**Stezzi:** You weren't the only one who was surprised. My friends were to. But that just tells you how much he loves and trust Jude...at least in my point of you. Thanks for the review.  
**Carlee:** Your wish is my command. lol! Here is more!  
__**Instantstarfanatic06: **Alright, don't worry. Here's more, and I hope you like it!_

Okay everyone...I have only one more chapter written after this so updates won't be too frequent, but I'll try my best.

* * *

Chapter 2: You Love Her?

Tommy and Jude finally arrived at Spiederman's house. Tommy wasn't happy that she had a boyfriend. He thought that she would actually wait for him. He felt so stupid for actually thinking she would, she had no reason to. He treated Jude like nothing, and he didn't blame her for choosing someone else. Jude knocked on the door and was led inside, Tommy at her heel. They walked inside and saw Speed, Spencer, Wally, Kyle, and Carrie. Carrie was Wally's girlfriend. Jude waved at them and they smiled.

Wally: Hey Jude! Hey…Tommy?

Everyone looked up in surprise when they heard Wally say his name.

Tommy: Hey guys.

Kyle: When did you get back?

Tommy: A couple of weeks ago.

Speed: Well, welcome back dude.

Speed went up and shook his hand. Kyle and Wally nodded their heads as Spencer got up and walked over to Tommy. Tommy looked him up and down. He had dirty blonde surfer hair with green eyes. He wasn't muscular, but he wasn't scrawny either. He also had a tattoo on his arm. It was an eagle holding up a banner that said 'Freedom'. Tommy didn't mean to, but he was definitely comparing himself to Spencer. Spencer put his hand out and Tommy reluctantly shook it.

Spencer: Hey, I heard a lot about you. Glad you could join us.

Tommy forced a smile and Spencer let go of his hand and walked over to Jude. He kissed her on the lips and Tommy looked away sadly.

Speed: Okay, couples on the couch, everyone else on the floor.

Carrie: Alright!

Carrie high-fived Jude and went to sit next to Wally. Spencer put his arm around Jude and strolled over to the couch with her. Tommy, Speed, and Kyle sat on the floor as Speed turned on the DVD player.

Jude: So what are we watching?

Speed had an evil grin on his face, and so did Spencer. She looked back and forth between the two and started to get nervous.

Jude: Okay, I don't like that smile. What did you put in?

Speed: Final Destination 3.

Jude's face turned pale. Tommy couldn't help but laugh. He knew how much she hated horror and gore movies. Jude shot him a death glare and Tommy stifled his laughter a bit.

Jude: Okay, you guys know I can't stand those kinds of movies.

Speed: All the more reason to watch it.

Jude watched the screen and saw 'Final Destination 3' across the T.V.

Jude: You know, I'm just going to go home. I'm feeling a little tired.

Jude almost got up but Spencer grabbed her belt loop and pulled her down on his lap. Tommy was trying to keep his anger under control.

Spencer: You're not going anywhere.

Jude: But Spence I…

Spencer: No 'buts', you're staying if I have to pin you down.

Spencer reached up and kissed her and she smiled into the kiss. Tommy looked away quickly before he did something he would regret. He clenched his fist tight and shoved them into his pockets as he watched the opening scene to the movie.

At the end of the movie Jude's legs were on Spencer's lap. Her hands were wrapped around him as tight as she could have them and her face was buried in his chest.

Wally: Hey Jude, its ok. It's over.

Jude: I don't believe you.

Spencer: Seriously hun, it is. I swear it.

Jude cautiously turned her head and saw Speed with a mask on and a knife his hand. She screamed until she realized it was him. They all laughed and Spiederman was almost crying he was laughing so hard.

Jude: Ugh! I'm gonna kill you Vincent!

She got up as quickly as she could and chased after him. Tommy looked up at Spencer and took a seat next to him. He knew this guy was no good for Jude. He just had to find out why exactly.

Tommy: So…you and Jude huh?

Spencer: Yep.

Tommy: You like her?

Spencer: No.

Tommy smiled thinking this was a good reason to try to break them up.

Tommy: You don't?

Spencer: Not even close. I love her.

Tommy's smile almost dropped but he tried to put a fake one on.

Tommy: Do you now?

Spencer: Yep, and I'm going to tell her tonight. She's coming over my place around 7 for dinner, and I'm going to tell her afterwards.

Tommy: Well, you know Jude; she might not say it back.

Spencer: I don't care, as long as she knows that I love her, that's all the matters.

Tommy knew that Jude would probably say it back. She told Tommy that she loved Spencer and Tommy was now heartbroken. This was all his fault. If he hadn't broken her heart so many times, this wouldn't be happening. Jude came out of the backroom with Spiederman in a headlock.

Jude: Someone get the whipped cream and chocolate syrup!

Kyle jumped at the chance and got two bottle of whipped cream from the fridge and Carrie got the chocolate syrup.

Wally: We need nuts too.

Speed: Oh no! Let me go!

Jude: No way!

Spencer and Tommy laughed as they saw Carrie and Kyle pour whipped cream and syrup all over them. Wally told Jude to let him go. Right before Speed was about to thank him Wally pour a bowl of nuts down his pants. Just then Speed picked up Jude and threw her over his shoulder.

Jude: Aah! Spence, Tommy, help!

Spencer and Tommy looked at each other and crossed their arms.

S and T: Nah!

Jude: Oh come on! Aah!

Spiederman started to spin her around.

Jude: Vin, put me down!

Spencer got up and tackled Speed and Jude fell to the ground laughing her ass off. Kyle helped her up as Spencer let Speed stand up. Jude looked at Tommy in sarcastic disbelief.

Jude: Well, at least _someone_ wanted to save me from the death grip of Vincent Spiederman.

Tommy: What can I say; I wanted to see how many spins it would take for you to throw up.

Jude dropped her jaw and punched Tommy in the arm.

Tommy: Ow!

Jude: That's what you get.

* * *

Well? How was it? The 3rd chapter will be up in about 3 days, just to give people a chance to review. You will review...right? lol! I'll pmasap! 


	3. My Girl's ExBoyfriend

Hey ya'll...thanks for all the reviews! It's awesome!

_**Tanya50801:** Yea! Go Jude! lol! Thanks for the review, that is a funny chapter.  
**tqluvsjh277:** Well, I hope it does get interesting, and trust me, it will!  
**judetomfan101:** Thanks for reveiwing, and here's more.  
**instantstarfanatic06:** Aww thanks! You rock too. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here's more.  
**Carlz02:** Yea, it is a bit shocking. But it's Jude, how can you NOT fall for her? Of course, personally I've fallen for Tom Quincy. lol!_

Hope you like this chapter. This is gonna be in Tommy's POV, and I think I might do that for the rest of the chapters, but I'm not srue yet.

* * *

Chapter 3: My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend

After Spiederman got cleaned up everyone was ready to leave. I have to take Jude home so she can get ready for her date with Spencer. God! What does she see in him? Truthfully, when I was coming home, I was expecting her to jump right into my arms. But instead I find her in another man's arms. It's not fair, but then again it wasn't fair to leave her the way I did, no matter what the reason was. Oh shit! She's talking to me.

Jude: Hello, Tommy? Are you okay?

Tommy: Huh? Oh, umm, yea.

Jude: Well then c'mon, take me home. Spence is not gonna wait forever.

My god! By the end of the day I'm going to hate that name. Hell, I hate it now. That asshole has Jude, but I'm gonna get her back. I don't know how yet, but trust me, I am. Shit, she's talking to me again.

Jude: Tommy! What is up with you?

Tommy: Sorry, just thinking. What did you say?

Jude: I asked if I could drive.

Tommy: Ha, ha, funny!

Jude: I'm serious.

Tommy: What happen to your mustang?

Jude: Sadie gave me a ride to the studio and you gave me a ride here so…

Tommy: What makes you think I'll let you drive?

Jude: Because you love me.

If only she knew, wait, nevermind. This isn't love. I can't love her. I nod my head and she squeals in delight. I laugh as she jumps in the driver's seat.

Tommy: So, this isn't going to be like the last time you drove, right?

I have to say, I am _very _nervous about this ride. If she gets one scratch on this car, she's dead.

Jude: Tommy, you said yourself I'm a good driver. I can only get better over time right?

I nod my head and she started the car. She did get better over time, and not just her driving skills. Jude had changed from a girl, into a young woman. She was more beautiful then ever, and stronger too. Damn, this is going to be hard. I can't see her with anyone else but me, and yet, there's nothing I can do about it. Well, at least not yet. Uh oh, I think she notices me staring. Okay, act casual Quincy. Turn your head around slightly.

Jude: Tommy?

Tommy: Hmm?

Jude: Were you just checking me out?

I had to laugh. The face she has on right now is priceless.

Tommy: Um, no.

Jude: Oh, good, because that'd just be creepy.

That was a low blow. Before I know it, I'm at her house and she's getting out of the car. I follow her lead and get into the driver's seat.

Tommy: Thanks for the ride.

Jude: No problem.

Tommy: Hey Jude?

Jude: Yea?

Tommy: Do you really want to be with Spencer?

Jude took a deep breath like she was trying not to yell. That was a dumb question. Why can't I just learn to keep my mouth shut? Kwest always said I have a tendency of saying something before I think. Maybe that's why I always get in trouble with Jude. Hmm, I should work on that.

Jude: Tommy, I am really trying to be nice and forgive you. So why don't you just leave now, before I get ugly.

I nod my head. She can never get ugly, no matter how hard she tries. See, I would've said that, but this time I tried that thinking thing, and hey, it worked. Well, what do you know?

So I've been sitting here waiting for Jude's phone call. Apparently she wants to call me after her date so we can talk things over. For some reason I have a feeling it's going to end in yelling, screaming, and hanging up on each other. Because I can't keep my big mouth shut. I've been working on that 'look before you leap', but c'mon, it's me. It is _not _going to last that long. The phone's ringing. More than likely that's Jude. Guess I better pick it up.

Tommy: Hello?

Jude: Tommy, you will never believe what just happened.

Tommy: What?

I'm trying to sound excited but I know exactly what she's going to say.

Jude: Spencer said that he loved me. And I said it back!

Well, whooped-dido!

Tommy: That's great. I'm really happy for you.

Jude: Tommy, are you ok?

Oh yea sure, I'm fine. I just got my heart ripped out of my chest, put through a shredder, trampled on, and thrown from the top of the CN Tower. Man, love sucks!

Tommy: Yea, just a little tired.

Okay, turn that back, this isn't love. I've never loved any woman except for my mom and grandma. So scratch that, I just care about her…a lot.

Jude: Are you sure?

Tommy: Positive.

Jude: Um, ok then. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

She sounds almost reluctant to hang up on me. Hmm, maybe I can use this to my advantage.

Tommy: Jude, actually, I am kind of sick.

Jude: Sick? Aww, hey, I have some soup here that's really good. It helps me when I'm sick. Want me to bring some over?

Tommy: I don't want to be any trouble.

Jude: Oh, it's fine. It's a Friday, and my dad is on a business trip. All I have to do is tell Sadie, and I'll be over in about 15 minutes ok?

Tommy: If you insist.

Jude: Alright, bye.

Tommy: Bye.

Yes! Score! Now, what am I gonna do when she comes over here. Crap, I forgot. She _loves _Spencer. I'll admit it right now, I am jealous. I've been jealous of all of Jude's boyfriends. I can't help it.

About 20 minutes later I heard a knock on the door. That's Jude. I let her in and she has a container of soup in her hand. It does look pretty good.

Jude: Where's your kitchen?

Tommy: Right behind that door.

I follow her through the living room into the kitchen. She's looking at me, and she's biting her lip. What the hell? Why is she…oh, yea, I forgot. I'm wearing boxers.

Jude: Nice pajamas.

Tommy: Why, thank you.

She pours the soup into a bowel and puts it in the microwave. I have exactly 3 minutes to say something to make her change her mind about Spencer.

Tommy: So, you and Spencer are official in love, huh?

There's that smile again. That smiles that tells me she is really happy. She just looks at me and nods. Maybe I shouldn't ruin this for her. No wait, I should keep my mind straight. Spencer is so not right for her. I'm sorry, but c'mon, doesn't anyone else see that? He's probably some kind of drug dealer, or an escaped prisoner.

Jude: I have never felt this way about anyone in my life. I mean, not even Shay. Spence, he's like, I don't know. He makes me believe I can do anything, like I can climb Mt. Everest or whatever. There's just something about him, and it didn't take me long to see that I do love him.

Tommy: Hmm.

Jude: You know he has his own band. It's called Broken Limbs.

Tommy: Broken Limbs? That's an interesting name.

I knew it, he's a hit man.

Jude: He didn't pick the name. But he's their lead guitarist and singer.

Tommy: I thought he was a drummer.

Jude: He plays both. Actually I have his CD right here. You should listen to it.

The microwave is beeping, the soup is done. Yes, that might save me from minutes of hearing Spencer's oh-so-wonderful voice.

Jude: You get the soup and I'll put this in the stereo in the living room.

Damn it.

Tommy: Uh, ok.

I'm coming out of the kitchen with the soup in my hands and I hear the music.

Jude: This one is my favorite. It's dedicated to me. It's called My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend.

This should be interesting.

_When he was seeing her _

_You could see he had his doubts_

_And now his missing her _

_Because he knows his missing out_

_And now it's haunting him_

_The memory's like a ghost_

_And he's so terrified_

_Because no one even comes close_

_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for_

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_

_I owe it all to the mistake…he made back then_

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

So this isn't really helping me cope. It was like Spencer was telling me off in the song. Jude seems to like it a lot though. She's jumping up and down and lip-syncing to it. Wait, not anymore, she's belting it out now.

_So along comes me_

_This undeserving mess_

_Who would believe_

_My life could be so blessed_

_Two years ago _

_When he left all that debris_

_Who would've known_

_He would leave everything I need_

_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for_

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_

_I owe it all to the mistake…he made back then_

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

_If it wasn't for him_

_I would still be lonesome_

_If it wasn't for him_

_I wouldn't know my best friend_

_If it wasn't for him_

_He would be able to see_

_That if it wasn't for him he'd be as happy as me_

That's it, I'm turning it off. I get up and turn it off and Jude stops jumping up and down and looks at me dumbfounded.

Jude: Hey! Why'd you turn it off?

Tommy: I have a headache, must be from the sickness.

Jude: Oh, I'm sorry. You should've told me. C'mon, finish your soup.

She grabs my hand and sits me down on the couch. I start eating the soup, and it's actually pretty good. It has a little spice in it, which I love. She looks at me and smiles. God, she's so beautiful. Her cell phone rings and she quickly picks it up.

Jude: Hello? Oh hey! Yea, I'm over Tommy's right now…well he wasn't feeling too good so I brought over some soup for him. Okay, yea I know. I love you too. Bye.

Tommy: Spencer?

Jude: Spencer.

* * *

I have already started to write chapter 4, but I don't know when it's gonna post. I'll do it ASAP! REVIEW!


	4. I'm Not Your Girl

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews...

_**Camsa:** Trust me, you don't want him to go away just yet. He plays a very important role! You'll see.  
**instantstarfanatic06:** Again, you rock too. lol! I'm a total jommy fan, but I don't know about them getting together in this one. You'll just have to wait and see.  
**judetomfan101:** Here's more just for you!  
**maine27:** I love your review. I think you're the only one who agrees with me. Thanks for the support and i hope this update doesn't disappoint you!  
**Carlz02:** Well, I hope you still like it even if she's not with Tommy. Thanks for the review!  
**hurray4harrison:** Here's more, but I don't think you're gonna like the cliffy at the end. lol!  
**jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer:** If you read on, the only one that feels the chemistry is Tommy, so sorry, but you'll have to deal for a while. lol...jk!  
**Tanya50801:** Here's more just like you wanted. And yea, I was surprised that he let her ride his car when I was writing it. Is that weird. lol! Thanks for reveiwing!  
**Stezzi:** I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review!  
**tqluvish277:** Thanks for the story idea, I might do that for my next story. And I agree, poor tom, but he deserves it. lol!

* * *

_

Chapter 4: I'm Not Your Girl

Jude left about an hour ago and I can't get her out of my head. This girl drives me crazy. It's almost midnight and I can't go to sleep with her lingering in my head. I still have no idea what to do about Spencer. Yea, he's a cool dude, and he's really nice. But he's taking my girl away from me. Yes, that's right, _my _girl. Everyone knows that except for him. Jude even knows it; she just doesn't want to admit. I need to sleep or D is going to kill me tomorrow if I fall asleep at work. Ok, there's a yawn, then the sleepy eyes, then…

I walk into G-Major tired as hell. I go in hospitality hoping to get a strong cup of coffee to wake me up. I stop dead in my tracks as my eyes shoot up at the sight I see. Jude and Spencer in a lip-lock, and it's not just any lip-lock either. It's a hot, passionate make out session. I'm so stunned that I can't look away. His hand is going up her shirt? His hand is going up her shirt!

Tommy: What the fuck?

They instantly break away from the kiss and look at me and Jude blushes ferociously. I actually didn't mean to say that out load, but hey, it broke them up. It was disgusting, I thought I was seriously about to throw up.

Tommy: Care to explain?

Spencer: Well, see…

Tommy: Jude?

I really don't care what Spencer has to say. He'll probably say something like "We were just about to have sex and you just interrupted us." I swear, when I saw his hand go up her shirt like that, I was going to punch him. Jude tries to avoid my gaze as much as she can. She's fidgeting, and it's so cute. I try my hardest to stifle my laugh. She bites her lips and she's so sexy when she does that.

Jude: See…um…I…I mean we were…uh….

Tommy: You were making out.

Jude: Yea, I'm sorry. It's just that, you know how sometimes a little kiss goes a long way.

Spencer: We really are sorry. It won't happen again.

I nod my head at him and give Jude a look. She smiles at me and puts her hand her hip. I start to pour my coffee when I hear Jude and Spencer talking.

Spencer: I love you.

Jude: I love you too.

Spencer: You want to come over tonight. We could…uh…I don't know. Do some things?

Jude bites her lips again. Oh hell no!

Tommy: Actually, as much as I hate to do this…

Yea right.

Tommy: …Jude needs to stay at the studio. She needs at least one song recorded and mixed. So it'll be another late night.

Jude rolls her eyes and give an apologetic look to Spencer. She brushes pass me making sure we met contact. Shivers go through me as I look at Spencer once Jude leaves.

Tommy: If you even think about hurting her…

Spencer: Oh trust me, I don't plan to.

I decided to be intimidating and get really close to his face.

Tommy: Just remember, no matter how many times Jude says that she loves you, she still belongs to me.

Whoa! Did I just say that?

Spencer: Tom, I know you love her, ok. It's pretty obvious.

Tommy: Excuse me, I didn't mean it like that. I meant as in little sister wise. Yea, I don't love her like that. Love and I don't get along anyway.

That's true. I hate love because it hates me. It seems to be out to get me and I don't know why. What did I ever do to it? So I led some girls on, it's not my fault they throw themselves at me. I was also 16, with raging hormones. Spencer gives me a 'duh' look.

Spencer: Uh, that's what I meant.

Tommy: Just making sure.

I give him one last death glare and head towards Studio 1. I see Jude there trying to figure out lyrics. She has such a serious face on, and I love it. I walk towards the couch she's seating on as she tries to concentrate on her song. Oh god, she has a pen and she's biting it. Girls have no idea how sexy that is. It's such a turn on, especially when you're hot, and Jude is extremely hot. Now she's putting it in her mouth. In and out, in and…ahh, I need to stop her.

Tommy: Do…you, uh, have anything yet?

She never looks away from her paper as she puts her pen down. Thank god. She looks at me and then shakes her head.

Jude: I don't know what it is. I have writer's block, and I _never _get writer's block.

Tommy: Is there anything you would like to write about?

Jude takes her pen and taps it on her chin as she thinks. She takes a deep breath and I watch her chest as it goes up and down. She starts to scribble something down and her paper and tapping her foot.

Jude: Okay, how about this?

_You want a girl who does was right  
__Someone that's always there beside you  
__Someone who's pretty and polite  
__Likes staying home on Friday nights  
__Well all that sounds adorable and sweet  
__But what does that do for me?_

Hmm, not bad. I wonder where she got that idea from. Maybe I should ask her. Nah, it's probably nothing.

Tommy: Hmm, not bad. Alright, lets get working on the chorus.

_You want a girl who does what's right  
The kind that's always there beside you  
Someone who's quiet and polite  
Like staying home on every friday night  
Well all that sounds so cute and sweet  
But that doesn't do a thing for me _

I'm really not that boring  
I'm headstrong and annoying  
So I don't see me fitting in your world  
I'm noisy and I'm messy  
Plus you would never get me  
Hey I think you're really hot  
But I'm not your girl

You're into good and that's too bad  
So save your flowers and your poetry  
You take a hint, I'll take a cab  
You go to bed, I'll find a party  
Typical is what you're after  
Not some beautiful disaster

I'm really not that boring  
I'm headstrong and annoying  
So I don't see me fitting in your world  
I'm noisy and I'm messy  
Plus you would never get me  
Hey I think you're really hot  
But I'm not your

Girl that you've been looking for  
Boy I'm not the girl next door  
Be happy that I'm letting you off easy  
Yeah  
Oh yeah

I'm really not that boring  
I'm headstrong and annoying  
So I don't see me fitting in your world  
I'm noisy and I'm messy  
Plus you would never get me  
Hey I think you're really hot  
But I'm not your girl

(I'm not your girl)  
I'm not your girl  
(I'm not your girl)  
I'm not your girl  
(I'm not your girl)  
I'm not your girl  
(I'm not your girl)  
No  
(I'm not your girl)  
No no no  
I'm not  
(I'm not your girl)  
Boy you need to see I'm not your girl

I clap and she looks at me and smiles. I press the intercom to talk to her.

Tommy: You did it girl, come back in here.

She nods and puts down the earphones on the stand. She skips all the way over here and I can't help but laugh at her upbeat attitude. She sits in the chair next to me and just smiles at me again. We just star at each other and I look at her eyes. Did I ever tell you how much I love her eyes? I can tell what she's feeling by her gorgeous blue eyes. Right now they are a shade of light blue with gold specks around her pupils. That means she's happy. She used to look at me with ice blue eyes that meant she was in love. But now I only see those when she's around Spencer. It's not fair.

Jude: So you really like it?

Tommy: Of course I do. It's great. Could be your next single?

Jude: What time is it?

I look at my watch. Wow, it's later than I thought.

Tommy: Almost midnight.

Jude: What? Oh, shit!

Tommy: What's wrong?

Jude: Well, since my dad is away, he left the alarm on. I can't go inside my house or the police we'll catch me and I'll have to spend another week in jail waiting for my dad to come out and bail me.

Tommy: Ok, well, what about Sadie. She's home isn't she?

Jude: No, ever since her and Kwest have been together she's hardly ever home. I can't go to Spencer's because his mom, doesn't exactly like me. I don't know where else to go.

This is perfect. Jude has nowhere else to go…except to my place. I don't live with my parents, and I'm staying there the whole night. Not to mention I have an extra bedroom and bathroom.

Tommy: I have an idea.

She perks her head up ready to hear my ingenious plan.

Tommy: How about you come and spend the night at my place?

She looks at me like I'm crazy. What? I think it's a pretty good idea. I mean, why not? It's not like I'm going to do anything…of course, unless she wants to. Then I'm totally for it. But other then that, nothing is on my mind. Ok, so there are some sexual things going around, but can you blame me. I mean, she's extremely hot. Did I mention she was actually wearing a jean mini skirt today too? It took all my will power not to "accidently" drop my pen in front of her, just to watch her skirt go up a little bit.

Anyway, back to the topic at hand. I don't see why she's looking at me that way. There's no reason why she can't spend the night at my house. It also takes away Spencer time and put more Tommy time in her schedule. She's biting her lip…damn, that's sexy. Bad Tommy! Stop!

Jude: Uh, ok, I guess, but only because there's no one else.

Tommy: Just get your stuff and I'll meet you outside. I have to turn off the soundboard and everything.

Jude: Ok.

She gets up and walks out of the studio with her backpack at hand. This is going to be tantalizing. Wait, I can't think about sex at a time like this. I have to wait until we get home and make her fall for me all over again. Jude just came back in the studio with fear in her eyes. What's going on?

Tommy: Jude?

Jude: The door…it won't open. Liam must've thought we weren't here when he left. I just tried to open it and it's lockedfromtheoutsideandIdon'tknowwhattodo.

Tommy: Whoa, breathe girl. Now what are you trying to say?

Jude: We're locked in.

* * *

I know, everyone hates a cliffhanger...but don't worry. I'm starting the new chatper now, so maybe sometime this week, if homecoming doens't give it the way! PlEaSe ReViEw! 


	5. Promises, Promises

**WARNING...IF YOU ARE UNDER THE MATURE AGE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. THERE ARE SEXUAL CONTENT NOT MEANT FOR PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF 16. PLEASE IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE LIMIT DO NOT READ! **

This is my first smut, so I'm excited. It's 2:31am so I don't really have time to answer everyone's review but thanks a bunch. I really appreciate everyone who did. I hope you like this chapter. Oh...and since I haven't done it in earlier chaps...

Disclaimer: I do not own Insant Star or anything associated with it. For earlier chapters I do not own My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend by Relient K or I'm Not Your Girl by Lalaine(love her!).

* * *

Chapter: Promises, Promises 

Jude and I are in hospitality. She's sitting on the counter swinging her legs back and forth as she eats the sandwich I made her. We've been locked in here for about 3 hours and the bad part is, we're going to be stuck here until Sunday, and it's only Friday. 2 days with Jude? That doesn't sound too bad. I could actually enjoy this.

Jude: You know, this sandwich isn't half bad Quincy. Anything else you can cook.

Tommy: I can cook pasta, pizza, and grilled chicken.

Jude: So, I won't starve while I'm here.

Tommy: Who said I was going to cook all of that for you?

Jude: I did.

Tommy: And I'm going to listen to you because…?

Jude: Um, because you love me?

I really wish she would stop saying that. I don't love her, ok, I do, but I'm not _in _love with her. Those are two totally different feelings. She finishes her sandwich and crumples up the napkin she held in her other hand. She jumps off the counter and walks to the trash can. Oh hell yes, she dropped it, and she's in front of me. She's bending down and I watch as her skirt inches up. Damn, this is a nice view. That ass, those legs, I think I'm in heaven.

Jude finally picks it up and walks over to the trashcan. When she looks back at me she eyes me skeptically.

Tommy: What?

Jude: Were you just looking at my ass?

Tommy: What if I was?

She's coming close to me. My heart is starting to race. What is she doing? Now our faces are inches apart. Ok, stay cool, don't kiss her; don't kiss her. God, this is harder than I thought. She's not even saying anything; she's just staring at me. I clench my fist to hold in my need, and longing to kiss her. Jude Harrison, what are you doing to me?

Jude: I have a question for you.

Tommy: Ok.

Jude: Did you ever regret leaving me…the way you did?

I look down at my hands and took a deep breath. Then I look at her with sincerity in my eyes.

Tommy: Ever since I left you, I have regretted every…single…day. I wish that I could just turn back time. Jude, you have to believe me, I never meant to hurt you. It was just so hard for me to…I don't know.

Jude: Hey, it's ok. I just wanted to know. I wanted to know if you really cared.

Tommy: Of course I do. I care more than you know. Don't you ever doubt ever again.

Jude: I'm sorry. I won't.

Tommy: Promise?

I move my face closer to hers and I feel her breath on my lips and clench my fists even tighter. My own nails are digging into my skin as she looks into my eyes. Her eyes, there turning ice blue, do you know what that means? That means that she still loves me.

Jude: I promise. Will you promise me something?

Tommy: Anything.

Jude: Promise me, that, what I'm about to tell you, won't get you mad.

I'm taken aback. I thought it was going to be something in saying, "never leave me again" or whatever. I can't really promise anything like that. I don't know what she has to tell me. But I'm pretty sure what ever it is, it shouldn't be too bad.

Tommy: I promise. What is it?

Jude: Spencer and I…he asked me something last night.

Now my nails are drawing blood, but I don't care. It better not be what I think it is.

Tommy: What was that?

Jude: He asked me to marry him, and I said yes.

I'm clenching my teeth so hard and I can hardly talk. How the hell am I suppose to respond to that? No! Jude is mine! How come Spencer hasn't figured that out yet.

Tommy: You said yes?

I am purposely making the anger evident in my voice.

Jude: You promised that you wouldn't get mad.

Tommy: Don't worry, I'm not mad, I'm pissed. You're too young. You're only 17.

Jude: I'm going to be 18 in a few months, and anyway, we're going to wait until I'm at least 19, maybe even a little bit longer.

Tommy: You've only been dating this guy for a few months Jude! You hardly even know anything about him!

She puts her hand on her hip as she backs away from me. She put the other hand on the counter as she leans her weight on it.

Jude: Excuse me? This is coming from the guy who didn't even know a girl's name when he brought her home with him?

Tommy: Jude-

Jude: Not only that, but got married to a girl he only knew for 2 weeks and then got a divorce in a month? You actually think I'm going to take advice from a former playboy? Why the hell would I do that? Just give me one good reason why I should listen to you?

Tommy: I'm just trying to protect you!

Jude: And how's that been working out for the past 3 years? It seems like every time you do, I end up getting hurt anyway?

Tommy: Because!

Jude: Because why?

Tommy: Because you're mine!

Jude takes her weight off the counter and looks at me in disbelief. She runs a hand through her golden hair and shakes her heard at me. I can't believe I just said that out loud, but she was provoking me. She brought this on herself. She takes another step back in the door way.

Jude: Tommy, promise me something else.

I just nod my head. I'm trying to keep myself from yelling at her again.

Jude: Don't come near me.

I just nod my head again and walk out into Studio 2.

It's been about another 3 hours and I look at my cell phone which has no service in this damn building. It's about 6 in the morning and Jude had fallen asleep on the couch out in the lobby. I can't sleep. Jude made me promise not to come near her. So I'll respect that. I have dried blood on my hands that I have still to wipe clean. I don't care.

I hear a knock on the studio door and see Jude standing there. I turn away from her and she lets out a sigh. She walks over to me and kneels beside me. I'm still not looking at her. She told me not to come near her, and now she's coming towards me. Jude Harrison, the most complicated girl I will ever know. She looks down at my hands and hisses.

Jude: Ouch, that looks like it hurts.

Tommy: I wouldn't know. I didn't feel a thing. You get this kind of numb feeling when you're pissed beyond belief. You hardly feel a thing. Right, Harrison?

I know that was cold, but I was really just trying to protect her. She looks at me with sorry eyes and she walks out. About 2 minutes later she comes in with a damp wash cloth. She takes one of my hands and places it over and nails marks on my hand. I hiss and take my hand. That fucking hurt!

Jude: Sorry. Give me back your hand.

Tommy: No way, that burned.

Jude: We need to clean that before it gets infected or something. Just give me your hand.

I reluctantly give my hand back to her. She puts it back on my hand and I close my eyes in pain. She looks at me and hesitantly wipes away the blood. As she did the same with my other hand I watch her intently. I'm guessing she doesn't notice because I've been staring at her for a while and usually she says some smart comment.

Jude: There you go, all cleaned up.

Tommy: Thanks.

She smiles at me and gets up.

Jude: No problem.

Jude walks to the bathroom and then back to the studio and sits in the chair next to me. I look at her as she throws her head back and looks up at the ceiling.

Tommy: I guess apologies on in order.

Jude: Guess so. I'm sorry I said to stay away from me.

Tommy: And I'm sorry for getting so pissed off at you and Spencer.

Jude: Why did you get pissed off?

Hmm, that's a good question. There is a reason, it's because I'm jealous. Like I said, you're mine. I guess I should give her a different answer than that, since that didn't go over so well before. Hmm, what's a good excuse? I could use that "I'm protecting you" one. Yea, that might work.

Tommy: Like I said, I'm just trying to protect you. I really am happy for you, but I just don't want you to rush things.

Jude: Like you use to do?

Tommy: You should learn from my mistakes Harrison.

Jude: But making mistakes is how you learn Quincy.

Tommy: True, but still, I just hope you know what you're doing.

Jude: I do.

Tommy: You really do love him don't you?

I roll my chair closer to her and look into her eyes. Their ice blue again, but I can't tell if they're for me or Spencer. I put our faces close intentionally to get my answer. She looks at me with no obvious fear.

Jude: Tommy, don't do this.

I touch her cheek lightly and she closes her eyes. She takes my hand and entwines our fingers together. She's making hard for me to keep control.

Tommy: Jude, I don't know what to do. Every single time I'm around I have this urge just to hold you in my arms and never let go. I want to whisper sweet nothings in your ear, and kiss you with more passion then ever before. I want you Jude.

All this time Jude had her eyes close and now she's opening them again. This girl does the unthinkable and the impossible. She just made me express myself and I don't know how she does it.

Jude: Tommy, do you love me?

Crap! I have to answer honestly don't I? Well, the honest answer is that I really have no clue what love is. I've never felt this before and I'm always telling myself that I don't. Truth is…

Tommy: I don't know. I've never felt love before, so I really have no clue what love feels like.

Jude: Love, is when you wake up every morning, craving that one person. It's when you're willing to put the rest of your life on hold just to spend 5 minutes with them. Every time they walk into the room, time just stops for a second. Your heart races when you feel the simplest touch. You have shivers going up and down your body and you can't stop it, but then again, you don't want to. Love is when you're talking to this person, and no one else in the world exists. But when they talk back to you, you don't exactly hear them, because you just get lost in their eyes and you wish you could stay that way forever. Love is when you know for a fact, that this one person can change your whole entire life, and you don't mind it. But most of all, love is fear of that one person, because you know if they break your heart, you'll never be the same again.

Jude amazed me. She spoke with such passion in her words. I can't believe this 17 year old girl just taught me what love is. If that's love, then I've just realized something. I'm _in _love with Jude Elizabeth Harrison. All this time, I just found out now.

Jude: I ask again Tommy, do you love me?

Her face was so close to mine. I couldn't help myself. I took my other hand and slammed her lips against mine. She wraps her arms around my neck and my other hand finds its way to her waist. I push her closer to my body as I feel her tongue gently touch my bottom lip asking for access. I almost immediately open my mouth to her as I feel her tongue enter.

Jude gets off from the chair and straddles my lap as both my hands go on her hips. Her hands went my shoulder as she starts to move back and forth slowly. I groan in her mouth. She has this effect on me that I can't shake. I slowly put my hand under her shirt and run my fingers around her bare back.

She breaks the kiss and we look at each other as we breathe heavily. She puts her arms up giving me a signal to lift her shirt. Oh mercy. I lift it up slowly and throw it across the room. She doesn't give me anytime to admire her as she reconnects our lips and devours my mouth. I reach for her bra and unhook it. I break the kiss and pull down the straps with my teeth and toss it on the floor. She takes off my shirt and then her lips go towards my neck. I groan again as I feel myself harden. Jude presses her bare chest against mine as she goes to my ear and starts to nibble. How does she do it? No girl has ever made _me _groan. Usually it's the other way around.

Jude reaches for my belt and unbuckles it with ease. I have a feeling she's done this before. I pull up her skirt and rest my hands on her thighs and rub my fingers lightly against them. She sighs in my mouth. Oh yea, now it's my turn. As she finishes unbuttoning my jeans I go to her ear and to her neck. I move on to the shoulder then to her right breast. I start to kiss it tenderly and I rake my teeth against her nipple. I start to suck and she moans. When her moans get louder I suck harder. I do the same action to the left and then pull her panties down.

I pick her up and Jude wraps her legs around my waist. I put her on the floor gently. She pulls my jeans down and I kick my shoes and socks off along with my jeans. I look at her asking her with my eyes. She nods at me to keep going. I pull her skirt up to her waist and stick one finger in her. She gasps at the contact and then I stick a second finger in. I move them in and out slow at first, then faster. Her moans get loader and I get harder. She grabs my stick and starts to rub her hand up and down. I close my eyes and moan with pleasure.

I get my fingers out of her and grab both of her wrists and put them above her head. Lord, forgive me mow. I kiss her as I thrust inside her hard. She lets out a load moan. I look into her eyes as I keep thrusting inside of her. I start to pick up my rhythm and she throws her head back. I feel Jude's hips bucking against mine asking for more. I start to do it harder and faster and she lets out small screams. I feel her walls tighten around me which tells me she's close. She climaxes and yells out my name. Two more thrust and I reach my point as well. I collapse on top of her as we both breathe heavily. Once I get my strength back and hold myself up with my hands on the floor and look into Jude's eyes. Her eyes turned a shade of a really dark blue. Actually, it almost seems black. I surprise myself because I'm disappointed. Black always means one thing…lust.

After our little rendezvous in Studio 2 Jude and I our in the lobby and there's an awkward silence among us. Jude is on the other side of the couch biting her nails while I'm fiddling with my fingers. I don't know exactly what to say. Apparently, I had just slept with a girl that I just found out I love. Ok, so no problem there, but it doesn't end there. Not only is she my client, but she's a minor, and she has a boyfriend. I can tell that she keeps glancing at me and I'm trying to avert my eyes everywhere else but at her gaze.

Jude: Tommy?

I look at the floor and then at her timidly.

Jude: Um, I don't know exactly what happened back there…ok, I do know what happened. I just don't know why it happened.

Tommy: You asked me a question, and I answered it.

Jude: Yea, well, I was actually hoping for words…not sex.

Tommy: You didn't seem to mind it.

I'm not smirking or trying to be smart. I'm really serious. This is a very serious situation. It seems like everything that just happened was a dream.

Jude: Are you mad about something?

Tommy: Nope, why would I be mad?

Jude: I don't know, because what we did will never happen again?

Tommy: Why?

Jude looked down at the floor then back at me. I wanted to know if it was out of love or lust. I needed to know if she still loved me.

Jude: I don't know. I mean, I've never done that before to anyone. I'm not that kind of girl, and I don't know what to do.

Tommy: What'd you do it for?

Jude: Huh?

Tommy: What'd you do it for?

Jude: I don't think I understand.

Tommy: Did you do it out of love, or out of lust?

Jude: Um…

Tommy: Jude, please, I need to know.

Jude: Neither.

Tommy: Neither? Then why the hell did you do it?

Jude: I don't know Tommy, I don't know ok!

She starts to cry and I immediately regret yelling at her. I stand up and go to hug her but she steps back and shakes her head.

Jude: Tommy, maybe it's best if we just forget this ever happened. Ok?

Tommy: But Jude-

Jude: Just say it Tommy. You have to tell me. Tell me to forget it, tell me it never happened. Please.

I took a deep regretting breath. I didn't want this to go away. I wanted it to stay forever. But she was right; we had to keep this a secret. I didn't want to see her cry anymore either. It hurt me every time.

Tommy: It never happened.

Jude: Promise?

Tommy: Promise.

* * *

Well, how was it? It was my first smut so I don't know how that went but yea. Ok, just so you all know, Jude is not falling for Tommy yet. (notice i said yet). She meant what she said when she went "neither". You'll figure out why she did it in later chapters. I hope you liked it. PlEaSe ReViEw! 


	6. Postive or Negative

Hey guys! This is short but I'm about to watch the new Degrassi since I missed it yesterday. Anyways, thanks for everyone who reviewed!

_**Tanya50801:** Hey! Good idea by the way. I'm totally using it in this chapter! You get some credit. Love ya!  
**Alexis:** I like Spencer, and I'm sorry but he's going to be staying for a pretty long time.  
**IntoYou14:** Thanks so much. I'm glad you liked it.  
**Judetomfan101:** I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.  
**KayKay2007:** Yea, I thought it would make an interesting twist if it was Jude instead of Tommy. I'm glad you liked it too.  
**Camsma:** Thanks so much. I'm glad you like the smut too. There might be more on the way, but I don't know yet.  
**hurray4harrison:** Calm down...here's the next chap! -lol-  
**Maine27:** It's ok, I swear it is. It is different. Just read this chap. Actually, I have a very good idea for this story...so keep reading and you'll see. Thanks for reviewing.  
**Mizz Couture:** Here's the next update. I hope you like it.  
**Instantstarfanatic06:** Thanks for the great review! I might've said "yet", but it could just be to throw you off wiggles eyebrows -lol-...sorry!  
**Jude-and-Tommy-4eva-summer-bay:** I'm just gonna call you Summer-Bay from now on K? -lol- And I'm sorry you hate Spencer, I can't help but love him! -lol-  
**Stezzi:** I'm glad you like it so much. Thanks for reviewing._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Postive or Negative

It's been two weeks, and I haven't spoken to Jude unless it was about music. I don't think she even deserves it. I can't believe she is actually acting like nothing happened. Seems to me her and Spencer seem to be even closer than ever too. Spencer got her this ring, and it's exactly what she would want. It's 14K gold with 3 perfect-cut diamonds; simple but elegant, just like Jude. Ugh! I have to get her out of my mind. Oh wait, here she comes.

Jude: Hey Tom. How ya been?

I just stare at the soundboard and grunt. She sighs and sits where Kwest should be. Where is he anyway? I've hardly seen him in these past two weeks. Hmm, I should go check that out later on. Note to Self: Call Kwest.

Jude: Well, I've been ok. A little stressed but nothing I can't handle.

I still say nothing as I start turning random knobs. I'm trying to ignore her but I don't know how long I can keep it together. Ever since that night I haven been dying to kiss her again make her moan they way I did. I want to touch every inch of her smooth skin as her hands find their way to my hair. Ok, stop, stop thinking about that. It's only going to make it worst.

Jude: Ok, Tommy, listen, I know you're a little mad but that's no reason…

I scoff and interrupt her.

Tommy: A little?

Jude: So you're furious. But still, can't you at least talk to me.

Tommy: Fine, let's talk.

I stand up and she stands up with me not looking scared at all.

Tommy: So how are you and Spencer?

Jude:…good.

Tommy: Well, I'm glad. So when I tell him about you and me he shouldn't mind right?

Jude: Tommy, don't. There is no you and me.

Tommy: Oh really? That's not how it seemed that night.

Jude: Tommy, this is not we agreed on, remember?

Tommy: Yea, I remember, trust me. But you told me to talk so I'm talking.

Jude: Not about this. I didn't want to talk about this.

Tommy: Are you afraid?

Jude: Afraid of what?

Tommy: Afraid of the truth. That you know you love me, you just don't want to admit it.

Jude: I think you need some shock therapy, because I'm over you.

Tommy: Oh yea, prove it.

Jude: Fine I will.

She comes near me and I don't move an inch. She looks straight into my eyes and I watch intently as it changes colors. It's a blue-grey color. That means she confident and strong about something.

Jude: I don't love you, Tom Quincy. I love Spencer Anderson, so get over it, and move on.

Jude's about to walk away but I grab her arm and she looks at me.

Tommy: Just please, tell me one thing. Why? If you don't love me, then why did you do that with me?

Jude: It was my way of saying good-bye. I'm sorry I hurt you, but, I love Spencer, and we're getting married.

I let go of her arm but she turns around to look at me.

Jude: Tommy, I did love you, never doubt that ok? But when you left, you broke my heart and I knew that I had to let you go and move on, and I did. So I'm asking you, as a friend, please, stop fighting for me. Just be there as my producer, my mentor, and my best friend. Please, do this for me.

Tommy: I don't know if I can Jude.

Jude: Please, I need you more than you know.

I look up at her eyes and there are tears in them. I sigh and give her a hug.

Tommy: Alright, I will, for you girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate my life. I really do. I hope I die. No really, I hope I do. I basically am dying now seeing Jude Spencer holding hands and cuddling on the couch. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to come to Sadie's 20th birthday party. We're watching the movie The Perfect Match. Or at least, everyone else is besides me. I'm watching another love story. The story of Jude Harrison and Spencer Anderson.

Jude Anderson, Jude Harrison-Anderson; nope, that's not working. Now, Jude Quincy, that sounds a lot better. Jude Harrison-Quincy; that just rolls of your tongue. But that's not going to happen anytime…soon. I don't care what Jude says, I'm going to fight for her anyway I can. She might not love me now, but she will. I know I'm going to get her back, I just don't how. Jude whispers something in Spencer's ear and she goes upstairs. I wonder what would happen if I went to follow her. I should do that. Just as I'm about to get up Spencer gets up and goes upstairs. What the…oh _hell _no!

They better not be doing what I think they're doing. I'm trying my hardest to stay calm but it's really hard. Jamie is looking at me weird so I stand up and go to the kitchen. I pace around the island in the middle scratching my head so hard I think I might scrape my scalp off. I hear a 'thump' from upstairs. Breathe Quincy, breathe; don't go up there. Oh the hell with it. I sprint up the stairs as fast as I could, making sure the group doesn't see me.

I go by a door, and I hear giggles and lip smacking. I put my ear closely to the door and start to listen.

Spencer: Are you sure?

Jude: Of course.

The door opens and I fall the ground. Jude and Spencer look at me as Jude crosses her arm.

Jude: What are you doing standing outside my door Quincy?

Tommy: Umm…

Spencer: That's a good explanation.

I get up quickly and try not to glare at Spencer.

Tommy: Sadie…was looking for you.

Jude: Oh, probably wondering where we were.

Spencer: So do you want to tell him or should I?

I cock an eyebrow at both of them. What do they want to tell me? Wait, the real question is, do I want know what they want to tell me?

Jude: I don't think that's such a good idea.

Spencer: Why not? He's your friend, I mean he might be shock but…

Tommy: Just tell me what's going on.

Jude starts to fidget and she bites her lip. That's a big sign that she's nervous and that means it might be something really bad. Maybe I shouldn't of asked that. Jude looks at Spencer and she nods her head.

Spencer: Ok, we're not exactly sure, though Jude says that she is. So, we decided to tell some people.

Jude: I'm…pregnant.

Tommy: What?

I couldn't help myself. I went to Spencer and pushed him into a wall and held him by his collar.

Tommy: You son of a bitch! How could you do that?

Spencer: Chill dude, it was only one time!

Tommy: That's all it takes!

Jude: Tommy stop it! Put him down!

I put him down on the ground and he fell to the floor. My face was on fire. Jude told Spencer to go downstairs.

Jude: Tommy.

I don't look at her. I just start to pace back and forth. She grabs both of my arms and I look at her.

Jude: Tommy, calm down. Just take deep breaths, ok?

I did as she told me and she let go of me.

Tommy: Jude, you're only 17.

Jude: I'm going to be 18 soon.

Tommy: That doesn't matter.

Jude: Tommy, this is a bigger deal then Spencer actually thinks. See, I'm not sure if it's his or not.

Tommy: You mean…it might be…

I point at myself and she nods. Oh shit! This is not good.

Tommy: Oh, my god. Oh god, oh god, oh god! This can't be happening. Tell me this isn't happening. I'm ruining your life aren't I, I have to stop hanging out with you.

Whoa, that was a Degrassi moment. **(A/N: Sorry, I had to put that in there. You can call it my own little inside joke)**

Tommy: This is just, I can't believe I…oh, my god.

Jude: Calm down, I'm not even sure if I am or not. I mean, I've been getting sick and everything so I'm pretty much 95 percent sure, but, it's not official ok?

I don't say anything. I'm still trying to get it through my head that it might be mine. For the first time, I wish the night had never happened. She takes my hand and leads me into her bedroom.

Jude: Stay here. I have a test in the bathroom. I want you to be the first to know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude and I have been sitting here for about 15 minutes staring into her bathroom. I'm not sure if I want to know the results. Jude takes a deep breath and looks at me. I nod at her and squeeze her hand for reassurance. She goes to the bathroom and disappears behind the door. She comes back out and looks disappointed. I gaze up at her waiting for an answer. When she doesn't give me I decide to ask.

Tommy: So is it positive or negative?

She looks at me with some tears in her eyes. That can't be good.

* * *

Yes...that's right...ANOTHER cliffhanger. HA HA! -lol- PlEaSe ReViEw! 


	7. Bad Girl Harrison

Another short one...but hey..it's another chapter. Thanks for those who reviewed...

_**Tanya50801:** Sorry to dissappoint you but I'm not going to bring Kat back. I actually just don't like her. But I hope you like this chapter!  
**Hurray4harrison:** Yes! I want to kill you all! MWA HA HA HA! -lol- sorry, about the cliffe. I just can't resist thoughs.  
**Kolirox:** -lol- I guess you're going have to read and find out.  
**Judetomfan101:** I know you wanna know. So here it is...Chapter 7!  
**Maine27:** I have to say you are one of my favorites. I love the Juncer! -lol- They are so cute!  
**Summer-Bay:** I don't know why...he's so sweet to Jude and he loves her. But don't worry I AM a Jommy fan and I guess I know how you feel.  
**Tommyandjude4ever:** I can't tell you if it's his or not. You'll have to read this chapter.  
**Mizz Couture:** Updated as fast as I could. Thanks for reviewing.  
**Not So Sour Lemons:** Was this fast enough for you? -lol- Thanks for the great review.  
**KayKay2007:** Oh YES! Damn! He is so hott! -lol- I think you're one of the only ones that got that btw. I love your reviews too. They're great and funny. -lol-  
**Carlz02:** Mmm...cookies? Sounds tempting! -lol- Thanks for reviewing!_

Okay guys, I'm changing my name to MyPassionateMusician or something along the lines of that ok? Or if you have a good name for me that has something to do with music...tell me and you'll get spoilers and get you're name mentioned on the next chapter in the story. That's right...you'll be IN the story...so give me some good pennames. Remember it has to deal with music...b/c that's my number ONE passion. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Bad Girl Harrison 

Tommy: So is it positive or negative?

She looks at me with some tears in her eyes. That can't be good. I get up as quickly as I can and make sure she looks at me.

Tommy: Jude, what were the results?

Jude: It's negative.

Tommy: Negative? I don't understand, why are you crying then? Isn't that a good thing?

Jude threw her hands up and sat on her bed.

Jude: I don't know. I guess, I guess I was just kind of excited about having a baby. I was scared when I thought I was, but Spencer just made me feel like we could actually, do it, ya know?

I sigh and nod in agreement. You know what? Forget this fighting for Jude thing; right now she really needs a friend. Oh, but don't worry, it's not going to be forever. Just for now, while she's in this vulnerable state. I sat down next to her and hugged her tightly. I pulled away and wiped a stray tear off her cheek and she smiled at me.

Tommy: Hey, it's going to be ok. You'll have a baby when you're more ready. I think you better go tell Spencer though.

Jude: Yea, I guess. Hey Tommy, can I ask you a question?

Tommy: Sure.

Jude: When did you stop caring?

I knew what she was talking about. She was asking me when I stopped caring about getting her back. Truth is, I still care, more than words can explain. It doesn't help that I'm in love with her either. The first woman I'm in love with, and she has a great guy, and it's not me. How did I get myself caught up in this mess? Oh yea, that's right. Stupid me, I had to leave and not call her even once.

Tommy: I never have girl. But I decided that, you need me as a friend right now.

Jude: Thanks.

She gets up from the bed and heads downstairs to find Spencer. I just realized something. I'm in Jude's room. I wonder what she has in here. I look out the door to make sure she's not coming back and start looking around. Let's have a look at the top drawer. Oh yes, the panty drawer. It's always the first one. Hmm, I never took Jude for a thong girl. Whoa! Oh…my…god. Jude has a vibrater. Oh wow, this is kinky. I think I like this bad girl Harrison!

I put the vibrater back and look for more interesting things. I look at her bookshelf and read some of the titles. Harry Potter, The Princess Diaries, Midnight Predator, The Kinky Book, Sha-wait what? I take the book out and read the title again. The Kinky Book: 45 Ways to Spicing up Your Sex Life. Now this is what I call interesting.

So I've been reading this book for about 25 minutes and I can't keep my eyes off it. I'm on number 26 and it just gets even more interesting by the minute. I mean they have everything. They have pictures, details, and descriptions. Damn, I'm getting hard just reading it. I should put this away. I put the book back in its rightful place and keep looking around. Who knew Jude was such a…"fun" girl. Ooh, her nightstand has drawers too. I open up the first one and nothing really out of the ordinary. Some pencils, notebooks, paper, the usual stuff. I check the bottom one and guess what I see. "For Her Pleasure" condoms. Oh yes, I could definitely use these.

Hold up, ok, now I'm putting the pieces together. The vibrater, the book, the condoms; they all add up to one thing. Eww, I just had a mental picture of Jude and Spencer. I'm going to leave the room now. They're probably wondering where I am anyway. What's a good excuse? I was in bathroom, for 30 minutes? No, oh, I know! I had a phone call from…umm…someone. If they ask, I'll just say no one important. Ha! And people think Shane West in the Jedi master of bullshit? Think again.

I finally make it downstairs and it seems like no one even realized I was gone. I hear Jude sniffling and I see her in the kitchen. Spencer is holding her and rocking her back and forth. I tell Sadie that I'm going to go home and she walks me out the door for some odd reason. Once she closes the door she looks at me sympathetically.

Tommy: Um, why are you looking at me like you wanna cry for me?

Sadie: Because I do.

Tommy: Right, and you're reason is?

She looks at the window and sees Jude and Spencer and then looks back at me.

Sadie: You really love her don't you?

What the hell? Does everybody know this? How come I never knew this before? I feel like an idiot now. I guess everyone can tell my feelings. Granted, Sadie knows I kissed her on her Sweet Sixteen. That could've been a big hint. Oh right, she asked me a question, and I guess I should answer her.

Tommy: What makes you think that?

I start walking towards my car and (of course) she follows me.

Sadie: The way you look at her. I know that look Tom. You can't hide those kind of feelings.

Tommy: And what exactly are my feelings?

Sadie: Love, guilt, and hurt.

Damn, she can read me like a book. But why is she even talking to me. After are big huge break up I thought that she would never talk to me ever again.

Tommy: Why are you even talking to me? I thought you didn't like me.

Sadie: Still don't, at all, but…this is a matter of love.

Tommy: Um, I don't love Jude.

As I reach my car she gives me a "yeah right" look. I roll my eyes at her and get into my car.

Sadie: I can help you get her back.

I immediately get out of my car and look at her. She starts to laugh. I hate it when people laugh at me.

Sadie: I thought you didn't love her.

Tommy: Fine, whatever, I do. So how can I get her back?

Sadie: C'mon in, and I'll tell you the plan.

* * *

I wonder what Sadie's plans are...you'll find out if I choose your penname as the best. Thanks everyone...and i'll update once I pick a new name. 


	8. Back Together?

Hey ya'll!! I'm back with another chapter! I would like to give credit for ilovetommyq for the lap dance thing in the beginning...

_**ilovetommyq:** I had to use that. It made me laugh!!  
**Tanya50801:** A Spadie? Sorry, that's not going to happen. But Sadie is a very good sister!! And a very good friend in my eyes!!  
**kolirox:** I'm glad you thought it was funny. I decided to put a little humor in it since it's suppose to be one.  
**maine27:** Sorry, I heart cliffhangers. I love Spencer and Jude too. Don't worry, it's not going to be THAT easy. If (IF) it does happen...it won't work till like the last chapter. Or maybe not...lol...you're just going to have to hang in there.  
**JudeTomfan101:** Oh, if you only knew. Thanks for reviewing.  
**Summer Bay:** Sorry, I can't. It'll just give away everything. I can tell you this...I am a Jommy shipper. But, I don't like the way Jude always runs back to Tommy. So you're just going to have to wait and see.  
**Carlz02:** They better be chocolate chips, or oatmeal! -lol- Here's more, as you requested.  
**KayKay2007:** Don't worry, I get ADD sometimes too. Oh, and yea, Sean and Emma belong together. I love them!! And why do the hot guys have to be gay? lol...Thanks for the great review.  
**Mandy1485:** It's always great to have new readers. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.  
**tqluvish277:** Thanks for all your reviews...here's more._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8: Back Together?

Sadie Harrison; that girl amazes me sometime. I thought she was going to say something like "give Jude a really sexy lap dance and then Spencer will get jealous and break up with her, and then she's all yours." But nope, she didn't. She actually had a pretty good idea. I'm not sure how well I'm going to take it but I am dying to know how Jude's going to respond.

Sadie: Are you ready?

Tommy: As I'll ever be.

Sadie: Alright, let's go.

We walk downstairs where everyone is about to leave. God, I hope this works. If not, then I'm totally in for it.

Sadie: Everyone, can I have your attention please?

Everyone stops what they're doing which stops Jude and Spencer from kissing. They all look at us in anticipation and confusion. Sadie locks arms with me and smiles widely. I smile with her and look straight at Jude who is still smiling. That won't last long.

Sadie: I have some very good news. Tommy and I are back together.

Told you that smile wouldn't last long.

Jude: What?

Sadie: Tommy and I; we're back together.

Jude: Yea, I heard you the first time.

Tommy: Is there something wrong Jude?

I look at Jude putting my concern face on. I hope this is working, it seems to be. But I don't know if it's jealousy or anger that's hitting her right now. It could be both. Spencer comes up and grabs Jude's hand. She looks up and smiles and then back at Sadie and I. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Once she opens them she looks at us and smiles. Where is that grin coming from? There is no reason for that to be on her face. Sadie and Jude should be in a catfight right now or something.

Jude: Ok, sorry about my reaction. If you're happy, then I'm happy. I just hope everything works out this time and you'll be as happy as Spence and I. Who knows, you could get a ring like mine.

Jude shows the ring to everybody and apparently I'm the only one that has seen it so far because everyone just gasps when they see it. Sadie takes her arm back takes her sister's hand in hers as she looks at the ring. A big smile appears on both of their faces.

Sadie: Oh, my god! Jude! Why didn't you tell me?

Jude: I wanted to wait for the right moment.

Sadie: Aw, congratulations.

Well, this didn't work out the way I planned. I guess I should just go. I am about to walk out the door when Sadie stops me by calling my name. She calls me over to the crowd. What the hell does she want? I walk over and…whoa…she's _kissing _me! I'm surprised at first then I wrap my arms around her waist and close my eyes. Before I closed my eyes I saw Jude staring at me with flames in her eyes. Oo, so it is working. I hear a throat clear and we both pull away and smile at each other.

Sadie: I hope I do get a ring soon.

The thing about Sadie is that she can convince anyone with anything…except for me. I know exactly what she's feeling, and right now she's feeling good, but guilty at the same time. I'm feeling the same way so she's not alone. She turns to Jude and I put my arm around her shoulders.

Jude: If you're finally done with you're little make-out session, I think it's time for everyone to leave.

Once everyone left Jude took Sadie upstairs. Spencer and I are sitting on the couch as we hear the girls fighting and we can't help but chuckle.

Tommy: Wow. If only there was mud right?

Spencer: Oh hell yes! But I can hardly understand what they're saying.

Tommy: Of all the years I've known Jude, I've never heard her yell that load.

Spencer: Oh, I have. One time on tour, Spiederman made Jude believe that I had a girlfriend already. It was suppose to be a joke but she thought he was serious.

Tommy: I'm sure that turned out pretty.

Spencer: She comes in the room where the bunks are and I'm only in my boxers. I was mortified but she was fuming. Her face was red and her hair ruffled. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but she's incredibly hot when she's mad.

Tommy: I don't mind, I would have to agree.

He's laughing because he thinks I'm kidding, but I'm not.

Tommy: So what did she say?

Spencer: She said that's she already dealt with this shit 2 times before with Shay and her dad. When Spied finally told her that it was a joke…she came back in and…well…yea.

Oh god! They had make up sex? Jude and I did plenty of making up and no sex was involved.

Tommy: Didn't need to hear that.

Spencer: Sorry. So I want to ask you something.

Tommy: Shoot.

Spencer: Jude told me about you and her.

Tommy: What do you mean?

Spencer: She told me about your…I guess you can say, relationship.

Tommy: How much did she tell you?

Spencer: Everything.

Everything? And this guy is still in love with her. Dude, if I found out my girlfriend did all that with another guy, I wouldn't even try to get involved. Ok, so we really didn't do that much. But still, there's a lot of sexual tension there, and it's still not gone. So I don't know why he's trying to marry Jude. Jude's not marrying him anyway. She's going to walk up to that altar and say "I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else," then run into my arms. Then I'll put her on the back of my bike and will ride off into the sunset. Yea, yea, I know, but give me a break. I'm in love.

Tommy: So what's the question?

Spencer: I was just wondering…why?

Tommy: Why what?

Spencer: Why did you kiss her…twice? I mean, I'm not trying to get personal or anything but, I just want to know. Did you love her?

I take a deep breath and sigh. I get a little bit more comfortable in my position. Now what's a good lie? This is going to be hard to explain.

Sadie: I don't want to hear it!

Sadie comes downstairs with Jude hot at her heel. Thank god! Saved by the fuming female. Sadie stops midway on the stairwell and turns around to look at Jude.

Jude: Well you're going to hear it! Why the hell would you go back out with Tommy! What would make you do something so stupid!

Excuse me? Stupid? That really hurt, I mean seriously.

Sadie: If you can be happy, how come I can't be!

Jude: Because he's not going to make you happy Sadie! He's going to do the same shit before like he always does! He's going to break your heart like he does to every other girl!

Sadie: It might be different this time!

Jude: No it won't! Sadie I'm just trying to protect you!

Sadie: Keeping me from love is _not _protecting me!

Jude: Sadie! Tom's not capable of loving _anyone_!

Ouch, that stung. I can literally feel my heart breaking into little pieces. When Jude suddenly realizes what she says she looks at me with an apologetic look. Spencer shakes his head at her and Sadie looks at her in disappointment and incredulity. I have never been this hurt before in my life. If this is love, then I don't want anything to do with it. No wonder people hate and fear love so much. I just look at her and I can feel my face becoming red. I clutch my fists and walk out without another word.

I hear Jude's boots running after me but I don't stop. She grabs my arm but I shrug her off. I don't want to hear anything she has to say right now.

Jude: Tommy!

Tommy: I don't want to hear it Jude! Just leave me alone!

Jude: Tommy, please!

I stop at my car and look at her. I can actually feel tears on the brink of my eyelids. I guess she can see them because she looks even sorrier then before. I look straight at her, not really wanting to hear an explanation.

Jude: Tommy, I'm sorry about what I said. It was just that…

Tommy: It was just that what Jude?

Jude: I don't know, I was just mad.

Tommy: Why, why are you so mad? Is it because you're jealous?

Jude: No, it's not that.

Tommy: Then just tell me!

Jude: It was because…I don't know Tommy.

Tommy: I know why. Because you actually believe everything you said. After everything I said Jude!

Jude: You didn't say a damn thing Tommy. You just kissed me, like you always do.

Tommy: That night really didn't mean anything to you did it?

Jude: Not the way it meant to you. I'm sorry, but, I just don't feel it anymore. I don't feel that kind of love for you, like you do for me.

Tommy: Excuse me? Oh, I'm sorry, I must've heard you wrong. Remember, I'm not capable of loving.

I got into my car and started the ignition. She looked at me with yet another apologetic look. I'm getting tired of those. Jude Harrison just said I couldn't love. How would you feel if anyone, let alone the girl you _are _in love with, said that? She bangs on my window before I have time to leave and roll down my window.

Jude: Tommy, please, I'm sorry. Really, I am, I know it was out of line. Please, forgive me.

Tommy: I'm sorry Jude, I just need to think ok?

I pulled out of the driveway and left as fast as I could.

* * *

Hope ya'll liked it. Remember to review!! 


	9. The Perfectionist Slave Driver

I'm so sorry I haven't updated this. I've been wrapped up in my other stories. But here you go!

_**Jena Rink:** Yes you're right. And thanks a lot.  
**judetomfan101:** Sorry it wasn't as soon as I hoped. But at least it's finally here!  
**Pickyfan:** Yea, I see what you're saying. I was actually going to switch to her POV but it just didn't feel right when I was writing. Anyways, she always speaks what she's thinking.  
**Instantstarfanatic06:** -lol- your review made me laugh. I'm so glad you liked it. Jude is being a bitch but there's a reason for that. What's the reason you may ask? You'll have to wait and find out.  
**maine27:** Sadie and Kwest are together. You'll see what happens in the beginning of this chapter. Don't worry, I can't break up Kwadie.  
**Carlz02:** Yummy!! I love chocolate chip!! -lol- Here's more.  
**Not So Sout Lemons:** Sorry you had to wait so long.  
**Voclo86:** I'm so glad you like the story!  
**ilovetommyq:** -lol- i love you're idea but sorry, I can't get Tommy and Jude together that fast...if i ever. I might, I might not. But that's what's so great about this story. You don't know what to expect.  
**kolirox:** I know it was a little cliche but I thought it would pick up a good fight and that's why I chose it. I'm so excited that you love the story so much.  
**Summer Bay:** You're very impatient about this whole jommy thing. -lol- but that's ok, I know how you feel. Spence and Jude aren't going to break up for a while...if the ever do.  
**KayKay2007:** I was reading your review when my boyfriend was on the phone with me. I read that and he was all like " that's so not right" -lol- I started to crack up!! that's a great saying!!  
**Tanya50801:** That was a little too harsh, I know. But then again, it works! Thanks for reviewing.  
**JandTheresUs:** I'm glad you're loving the drama. What kind of story would it be without drama right?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star but I do ownt the song Grip.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9: The Perfectionist Slave Driver

Sadie: But it's just to help Jude and Tommy. He really needs the help.

Tommy: Thanks a lot Sadie.

Sadie: Sorry, but the truth hurts.

Isn't that the truth? Sadie, Kwest, and I are in hospitality and Sadie was explaining to Kwest why they had to "break-up" just for now. He doesn't seem to really want to do it though. I get how he feels, but c'mon. He's supposed to be my best friend and he won't even help me with this. Actually with Jude, he _never _helps with anything. He just calls me stupid or something and moves along. So this doesn't surprise me.

Kwest: You kissed Tommy?

Sadie: Impulse? Please baby, he really needs this. Look how sad he is.

Sadie and Kwest both look at me and I don't even make a face. I must look sad because Kwest just nodded his head. Do I really look that pathetic? Damn, I need to fix that before anyone else sees it. Sadie squeals and hugs her boyfriend. Not fair, I can't be happy, neither can they. It's sad; Kwest is getting more action than me. It's not supposed to go that way. I'm used to being the one who would make fun of him for not getting any. I'm actually thankful that he hasn't made a comment about that, yet. Of course, 'yet' is the keyword there.

Just then Jude walks in the door and Sadie quickly sits on my lap. Jude looks between Kwest and Sadie and shakes her head. She looks at me but I looked away. I hear her sigh in defeat and put her bag down on the floor.

Jude: I have a song.

I don't say anything. I just put my arms around Sadie's waist. Man, this feels weird. Kwest nods.

Kwest: Ok, let's hear it.

Jude: Sure, no problem.

She took out her guitar and started to strum a soft tune. I moved my gaze from the wall to her when she began to sing.

_We all make mistakes  
__Some more than others  
__We all hide behind a mask  
__One after another  
__I'm trying to pretend  
__That everything's ok  
__Again and again  
__But it just doesn't work that way_

_And I slowly feel myself  
__Fading back into you  
__Yea, nobody, nobody else  
__Can do what you do_

_I'm falling into your grip  
__Tighter and tighter you hold on to me  
__I find myself losing my breath  
__Yet, you're creating my perfect dream  
__And I know if I do this  
__There's no turning around  
__So give me some space  
__And pull me down_

_The twinkle in your eye  
__Makes me fall to my knees  
__Oh, and that smile you give me  
__Makes me feel weak  
__I try to pretend I don't see  
__That I don't care  
__But with all the love that you give me  
__It doesn't seem fair  
_

_I'm falling into your grip  
__Tighter and tighter you hold on to me  
__I find myself losing my breath  
__Yet, you're creating my perfect dream  
__And I know if I do this  
__There's no turning around  
__So give me some space  
__And pull me down_

_I can see it now  
__I'm falling in love with you  
__I'm not afraid anymore  
__This time I'm gonna see it through  
_

_I'm falling into your grip  
__Tighter and tighter you hold on to me  
__I find myself losing my breath  
__Yet, you're creating my perfect dream  
__And I know if I do this  
__There's no turning around  
__So give me some space  
__And pull me down_

_Pull me down, pull me down  
__(This time I'm gonna see it through)  
__Pull me down, pull me down  
__Into your grip_

Whoa! That was an amazing song. Sadie and Kwest clap and it takes me out of my trance. I always seem to fall into it when Jude sings. Her eyes just start mesmerizing me and I get lost in her voice.

Jude: What do you think?

I still don't say anything. I'm sorry, but she doesn't deserve it. She bluntly said I couldn't love. I'm not going to forgive Jude that easily. I grip around Sadie tighter looking at Kwest, making sure he knows it's just an act. He gives me a wink and then looks at Jude.

Kwest: I think it's amazing.

Sadie: Yea, it's really good. I love it. Who is it about?

Jude: Spencer of course. I wrote it during tour.

I saw Sadie glance at me when she said that. I knew it wasn't about me. None of her songs are about me anymore.

Jude: What do you think about it Tommy?

I shrug slightly.

Tommy: It's fine.

Jude: Could you two leave me and Tommy for a minute please?

They both nod and leave. Jude stands up from the floor and I just sit there looking at the wall.

Jude: Are you ever gonna forgive me?

Tommy: Why should I?

Jude: You shouldn't, but I'm asking you to at least try. I still need you as a friend and I hate all this drama between us. It's been non-stop ever since you came back and I'm getting sick of it.

Tommy: Yea, me too. It seems like every single time things are getting better, something makes them worse.

I finally turn around and look at her. I pull her down into a tight hug. She's surprise at first but then hugs back. This drama does need to stop. I hate fighting with her, it's too much work anyway because I can never win. I pull away and kiss her on the cheek.

Tommy: So, let's get to work on that song.

Jude: Alright.

Jude yawns as I tell her to do the chorus again.

Jude: Tommy c'mon. You've asked me to sing it like 17 times already. Isn't it time we should go home?

Tommy: One more time. I want to make sure it's perfect.

Jude: You know you're a slave driver right?

Tommy: No, I'm a perfectionist, there's a difference.

She turns her head and tries to whisper.

Jude: Not from where I'm standing.

Tommy: I heard that. Just one more time, I promise.

Jude: Fine.

Really, I'm already done; I just want to hear her beautiful voice again. She sings the chorus and I just listen to her voice flow out like an angels. I wonder if she knows just how beautiful she is.

Jude: Happy?

Tommy: Yes, very much.

Jude: Can I go home now?

Tommy: Sure, do you need me to drive you?

Jude: Yea, it is kind of late. And Spencer dropped me off so my car isn't here.

Tommy: Ok, just let me finish mixing and we'll be on our way.

Jude: How long will that take?

God, she really is a whiner isn't she? Can't she see that everything needs to go right? Also this means more Tommy time for her. She used to like that. But now it changed to Spencer time. My God! Am I getting replaced?

Tommy: Not long. Maybe 30 minutes.

Jude: 30 minutes?

Tommy: Remember, I'm a perfectionist.

Jude: Slave driver.

Tommy: Perfectionist.

Jude: Slave driver.

Tommy: Perfectionist.

Jude: Where's Kwest? He'll agree with me.

Tommy: He left around 8:00.

Jude has a look of shock on fear on her face. Oh, she thinks we're going to get locked up again. I reach into my pocket and take out the keys. She sighs with relief and sits next to me. All of sudden we both hear the doors open.

Jude: Who's that?

Tommy: I don't know. Maybe an intern?

Jude: No, they left a while ago.

Person: James?

Jude: James?

Oh, shit. What the hell is she doing here? I don't want to see her. Not after what happened in Montana.

Person: James!

Jude looks at me with a confused look. I probably look incredibly puzzled and angry right now. That's because I am. Jude gets out of the studio to see who it is. I follow her quickly. We see a girl who looks at least 5'7" with long brown hair. She was wearing faded blue jeans and a green tank top. She also has…Stephanie?

Person: James. Finally, I've been looking all around Canada for you.

Jude turns around and looks at me.

Jude: James? Why is she calling you James?

Jude then turns around and looks at her.

Jude: And who are you?

I take a step forward. This is going to become chaos. I just know it.

Tommy: Jude, this is my really old friend Jasmine. The little girl she's holding is…Stephanie.

Jude: Stephanie. You mean you're niece?

Jasmine: Niece? Now, you're ashamed of your own daughter.

Jude: Daughter!?

Uh-oh.


	10. More Than Enough

I can't really say hi to everyone and respond because I'm on a rush but I hope you like this. It's one of my favorite chapters. I decided I'm going to put some things in Jude's POV. It's not in this chapter but in future chatpers there will be. But it's still mostly Tommy's POV.

* * *

Chapter 10: More Than Enough

I take a step forward. This is going to become chaos. I just know it.

Tommy: Jude, this is my really old friend Jasmine. The little girl she's holding is…Stephanie.

Jude: Stephanie. You mean you're niece?

Jasmine: Niece? Now, you're ashamed of your own daughter.

Jude: Daughter!?

Uh-oh.

Jude: Daughter? Stephanie's your daughter?

Tommy: No Jude…

Jude: You lied to me? You fed me a stupid sob story and I fell for it.

Tommy: Jude…

Jude: I…I can't believe it. You're a father? You lied to me? Stephanie's your daughter?

Tommy: Jude!

Jude: What!?

Tommy: Steph is _not _my daughter.

Jasmine: She might as well be.

I turn to Jasmine (Jazz for short) and give her one of my looks.

Tommy: Why do you like to start trouble?

Jasmine: It's what I do best. But I really need to talk to you, James.

Tommy: Ok, about what?

Jazz looked at Jude and then at me. She put Stephanie down.

Jasmine: Steph, if Jude doesn't mind, would you like to play with her?

Stephanie nodded her head and ran towards Jude. Jude smiled and picked her up. She gave me a look saying that she was there if I needed to talk. I gratefully nodded as she took Stephanie to my office. Jasmine took my hand and led me to one of the sofas in the lobby. She sits down and I follow her action. She looks so sad. I wonder what's so important.

Tommy: Jazz, what's this all about? Why are you here in Canada with Stephanie?

Jasmine looked down at the floor as tears start to come to her eyes. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head up so she would look at me. She collapsed in my arms. I try to comfort her, but I'm so confused.

Tommy: Shh, it's ok. Just tell me what happened. What's wrong?

She pulled away and looked me in the eye.

Jasmine: Y-your parents.

My parents? I started to panic a little bit.

Tommy: What about them?

She starts to cry harder and shook her head. Please, please let them be, ok.

Tommy: Jasmine, please tell me.

Jasmine: They were driving home from the store. They were only a couple minutes away from my house to pick up Stephanie. Just a few more minutes and they would've made it.

Tommy: Jazz, I'm begging you, what happened?

Jasmine looked down again as sobs started to take over. She collapsed in my arms again.

Jasmine: James, a drunk driver ran a red light, and hit them. They…they died instantly.

No. No! I didn't hear that right. No, it can't be true! They're not dead!

Tommy: No. No! You're lying!

I get up abruptly and she looks at me in shock. She stands up as I run my hand through my hair.

Tommy: But…but I just saw them a couple of months ago. How…how could they just be gone?

Jasmine: I don't know James, but it's true. I'm so sorry.

Tommy: No, please, God, no!

Jasmine comes up to me and hugs me tightly. I start to cry uncontrollably as she holds me tighter. She starts to cry with me.

Tommy: Tell me this is a nightmare.

Jasmine: I wish it was.

Jasmine and I grew up together. She was like my little sister and my parents meant as much to her as they did to me. We were all like family. How could God do that? What the fuck is going on with my life? First I lose my brother, then Stephanie, then Jude, and now my parents? Why me? Why? What did I do to deserve this messed up life? I just wanted this to all be a dream. I wanted everything to be ok.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been about 2 hours. Jude, Jasmine, Stephanie, and I are in my apartment. Jasmine told Jude what happened and she comforted me. Jasmine and Steph are in my room right now as I talk to Jude alone.

Jude: I'm so sorry, Tommy.

Tommy: I just can't believe it. How could just be taken away from me like that?

Jude: I don't know, but what I do know is that you loved them very much. And I'm pretty sure they loved you too.

Tommy: Yea, they did. You know, when I told my dad I wanted a music career he was ecstatic but my mom, not so much. She thought it was going to ruin my life. She thought the music industry would destroy me. She wanted me to be a doctor, or a lawyer or something like that. But I didn't listen to her. I turned 18 and I went back to Montana to see them. My mom had tears in her eyes, because she was so happy to see me. Turns out she had every single article and picture from the time I went into BoyzAttack to the time I quit.

Jude: Wow. That's amazing. Can I ask you a question?

Tommy: Sure.

Jude: Why was Jasmine calling you James?

Man, do I hate that name.

Tommy: Remember that time at The Chrome Cat, when I told you my name wasn't Quincy?

Jude: Yea.

Tommy: I was adopted when I was really young. My real name is James Thomas La'Pora. When I was adopted it changed to Quincy. I never liked James, but that's what everyone called me. That is until I joined BoyzAttack. I told everyone to call me Tom and it stuck. But everyone who knew me before still calls me James.

Jude: So…James…

Tommy: Please Jude, I hate that name.

Jude: I'm sorry.

I start to think about my parents again. Tears well up in my eyes and I'm trying my damn hardest to keep them from falling but it isn't working. They were always there for me, and then they were taking away from me.

Jude: Tommy?

Tommy: It's not fair.

I start to cry harder. She hugs me and I bury my head at the side of her neck.

Jude: Shh, it's ok. It's going to be ok.

Tommy: It's just not fair.

Jude: Is there anything I can do?

Tommy: I just want my parents back. I just want them back!

Jude: It'll be alright. I'm here, and I'm not going to leave.

Tommy: Promise?

Jude: Swear it. I'll be right here. I'm here for you, always.

Tommy: Thank you, Jude.

Jude: You're welcome. You know I love you Tommy. Shh, I'm here.

I know that when she said 'I love you' it was only in a friend way. But it still made me feel 100 times better. We sat there until we both fell asleep. I wake up about one in the morning and find that my head is resting on Jude's stomach. Her hand is on my back, and she's lying on the couch with her head propped up on a pillow. I smile at her angelic face. I get up, careful not to wake her.

I feel so tired. I was about to sleep in my bed, until I found Jazz and Steph in my bed sleeping too. Another beautiful site before me. I smile at them and take the guest room. Good thing I don't have to work tomorrow. I'm glad Jude and Jazz are here though. I wouldn't be able to make it through without my two best friends.

* * *

The best Christmas present you can give me is some great reviews plesase!! Merry Christmas everybody. Have a wonderful holiday!!


	11. Knowing What You Know

Ok, i didn't really give a chance for everyone to review...but I couldn't wait. This one and ch. 12 are my favorites so far. And I hope you like them too. I'm not going to put 12 up until tomorrow. But I will put it up. No doubt about that. So here it is...

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star

* * *

Chapter: Knowing What You Know 

I wake up hearing someone yelling my name. It sounds like Uncle James. Oh, it's Stephanie. I put the pillow over my head. I really don't feel like getting up now. Great, now she's bouncing on my bed.

Stephanie: Uncle James. Oh, Uncle James!

Tommy: Not now, Steph. It's too early.

Jude: Oh, stop being a baby. It's only 9:00.

Now Jude's here? Can't people just leave a man alone?

Jasmine: And we have to go to Montana.

Jasmine too? Ugh! Wait, we have to go where? I shoot up from my bed with a confused look. Stephanie comes over to me and I let her sit on my lap.

Tommy: What do you mean we have to go to Montana?

Jasmine: We, um, have to go to the funeral. It's tomorrow around 2:00, and you have to sign…the adoption papers.

My life just got a whole lot better. Believe it or not, I was heartbroken when I had to leave Stephanie in Montana. Jasmine was right when she said I might as well be her father. Both of us were inseparable in those 6 months.

Tommy: You mean, she's mine?

Jude: She's his?

Jasmine: Yep, she's all yours. And the social worker said that she can live her in Toronto with you.

Tommy: Did you hear that Steph? You and I are going to be together again?

Her little hazels eyes got bigger and I couldn't help but smile.

Stephanie: Really? I get to stay with you?

Tommy: Yep.

Stephanie: Yeah!

We all laughed as she jumped into my arms. Maybe my life isn't as bad as I thought. We all hear a 'That Girl' ring tone. Jude takes it out of her pocket.

Tommy: Hi Spencer.

She smiles at me and I smile back. She finally answers it.

Jude: Hello?...Hey Spence.

I smirk at her because I knew I was right.

Jude: Um…I'm just hanging around…Yea I know…now? But…yea, I know, but I thought you didn't care?

Jasmine: C'mon Steph, lets get some breakfast ok?

Stephanie: Ok.

Stephanie leaves my lap and follows Jazz out of my room.

Jude: And what happened to 'I trust you Jude.'?

Looks like the happy couple is getting into a little argument. Now, should I be happy, regretful, or both? Hmm, I'm going to go with both. More happy than anything, though. I know that's wrong, but seriously, can you blame me?

Jude: Spencer Allen! You're the one that said he needed another chance! You're the one that said I should talk to him! So really this is your fault!

Is this about me?

Jude: You know what, forget it. When you come to your senses, call me.

Then she abruptly hangs up on him. She acts like she's about to pull her hair out. I'm a little afraid to ask so I just kind of look at her. Once Jude realizes she takes her hands out of her hair.

Jude: What?

Tommy: I'm guessing you and Spencer got into a fight?

Jude: No kidding. What was your first clue?

Tommy: I'm kind of afraid to ask but…was this about me?

Jude looks down at the floor as she shakes her head. Then she looks back up at me but she's smiling. This is curious.

Jude: It's always about you, Quincy.

She smiles at me wider and then steps out of the room. What just happened? Shit, I didn't see the color of her eyes. That could've helped me in the long run.

Jasmine: Oh, Uncle James. Steph wants some of your favorite chocolate chip pancakes!

Tommy: Coming!

--------------------------------------------

**Jude's POV**

So I'm sitting here eating some of Tommy's famous pancakes, and they are actually pretty good. Jasmine turns out to be an awesome friend too. She's 20 and we have a lot in common. We both love to sing and we both love the same bands. We also both love to make fun of Tommy when he's in the apron that says 'Stay Out of My Kitchen'. Oh, you know it's funny. Tommy's in the shower now so me and Jazz are talking and eating while Steph watches Dora the Explorer. She's so cute.

Jasmine: So what's up with you and James?

I look at her curiously, as I'm about to take a sip of my orange juice.

Jude: What do you mean?

Jasmine: Are you two together?

Jude: No.

I said that rather quickly. I take a sip of my orange juice.

Jasmine: Oh, so you're just bump buddies.

What! I start choking on my juice as Jazz gets up and starts to pat my back. She did _not _just say that! What the hell does she think I am?

Jude: What did you say?

Jasmine: Calm down, it was just a joke. I know you have a boyfriend. James, told me all about it. He's really broken up about it.

Jude: Yea, well I was really broken up about him abandoning me in a restaurant without an explanation. So we're even.

Jasmine: So you're the girl.

I cock an eyebrow at her. How come I have a feeling this is going to be a long story? If it is, hopefully she'll make it short and sweet because I have to get out of here and meet Spencer. I hate fighting with him and I need to see him so _he _can apologize. That's right, he needs to. I did nothing wrong.

Jude: Excuse me?

Jasmine: He kept talking about this girl that he had to leave and he was heartbroken for all 6 months. It was like a part of James was missing because he didn't have this girl beside him. I'm guessing the girl he was talking about is you. I think he's in love with you.

This food is getting harder and harder to swallow. I pick up my plate and start walking to the sink.

Jude: Yea, um, I know.

Jazz gets up quickly and follows me with her own plate.

Jasmine: You mean he's told you.

I look at her and flashbacks of that night in the studio come back into my mind.

Jude: Not in so many words.

Stephanie: Jude! Jude, do you have a pencil and paper?

Jude: Um, no, but I'm sure you're Uncle To…I mean you're Uncle James does. I'll be right back.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Tommy's POV**

I just get out of the shower and I hear someone shuffling around my room. I put a towel around my waist and see Jude with a pencil looking around my desk.

Tommy: What are you doing?

She looks up and realizes I'm only in a towel. She turns and I can see her blush. She's so cute when she blushes. I walk closer to her and I can hear her clear who throat.

Jude: Um, I'm just looking for a piece of paper for Steph.

Tommy: In that one.

I point to one of the drawers and she still refuses to look at me again. I start to laugh as she gets two sheets of paper. She looks up at me and smiles confused.

Jude: What's so funny?

Tommy: You...trying not to look at me.

Jude: Well, it is a little awkward, don't you agree?

Tommy: No. I mean, we're buddies right?

I go up to her and hug her tightly. She pushes me away.

Jude: Eww, now look at me. I'm all wet. Thanks a lot.

Tommy: Listen, Jude, I want to ask you something.

Jude: Ok.

Tommy: Jazz, Steph, and I are going to Montana today, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me.

Now, this is not another one of my brilliant schemes to get her back. I just really need her there. I need someone that can comfort me, and, besides Jasmine, Jude is the only one that can do that.

Jude: Wouldn't you rather ask Sadie that?

Sadie? Oh right, I'm "going out with her". But she's out of town now for her jounerlism class. There doing a story on a murder case or something like that. I really have no clue. I don't listen to Sadie when she talks. Not that I don't want to but she's usually talking to Kwest rather than me anyway, so there's no point in me listening.

Tommy: She's out of town. Truthfully, I rather have you there.

Jude: Oh really? And why is that?

Tommy: Because, you're the only one, besides Jazz, that really knows me, and I really need you right now. Please?

I could've sworn she called me clueless under her breath.

Tommy: What?

Jude: What?

Tommy: You just called me clueless.

She smiles playfully and looks around the room like she has no idea what I'm talking about.

Jude: No, you must be hearing things.

Tommy: Jude, don't make me do this.

I start walking towards her and she backs up a bit towards the bed.

Jude: Tommy, don't you dare.

Tommy: Then tell me what you said.

Jude: I didn't say anything.

Tommy: Then you leave me no choice.

She stops when the back of her legs hit the bed. And I lunge her. I start to tickle her and we both fall on the bed. I continue to tickle her. This is so much fun.

Jude: Tommy…please…stop.

Tommy: Or what?

She puts on a smirk. Oh crap! She starts to tickle me and I start losing my breath. She's the only girl who knows my tickle spot.

Tommy: Ok, I'm…sorry.

Jude: Say I'm the best.

Tommy: You're the best.

Jude: Say you'll let me drive the viper to the airport.

The hell I am. I turn her over and she stops tickling me. We just stare at each other and smiles fade. I stroke her cheek gently with my thumb. I want to kiss her so bad. But she has a boyfriend, and she's not 18 yet. But she will be next month. Oh God, please help me make the right the decision. I feel like I'm torn. I move in slowly and stop 80 percent of the way waiting for her reaction. She doesn't stop me and I go in for the rest of the 20.

I kiss her lightly on the lips. I don't try to deepen it or anything. I want to show her that I really love her. I notice that she's not responding so I pull away. I look in her eyes and she has tears in them. I quickly regret what I had just done.

Tommy: I…I'm sorry Jude.

I get up from on top of her and move to the side of the bed. She finally gets up and sits beside me.

Tommy: Jude, I really am sorry.

Jude: Why can't you just tell me?

I look at her befuddled. What does she mean tell her? What does she want me to tell her?

Jude: Tommy, I'm not trying to hurt you. I know I should've stopped you, but I didn't know what to do. I love Spencer, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

Tommy: I know.

Jude: So, why do you keep trying?

Tommy: Because.

Jude: Because why?

Tommy: I just can't stop.

Jude: God Tom do I need to spell it out for you!

Tommy: What are you talking about?

I don't get it. Why is she yelling at me? I'm going through a really rough time right now. I'm about to go to my parents funeral and she's here yelling at me for no reason.

Jude: Nothing. I'm just stressed right now. Look, I have to meet Spencer. Pick me up at my house on the way to the airport ok?

Tommy: You mean, you're coming?

Jude: Yea, like I told you before; I'm always here for you.

Tommy: Thank you.

I give her a hug and we kiss each other on the cheek. Jude walks out with the pencil and paper she got for Stephanie. What is up with Jude? It was like she was getting mad at me for a reason I didn't know about. Maybe I should know the reason and that's why she's mad. Hmm, I should try to figure this out.

* * *

Did you like it? Tell me!! Hey, I have a game I wanna play with ya'll. Ok, if you can figure out why Jude was getting mad at Tommy then you win free spoilers that i'll send you through PM. Now, ch. 12 will have more of a hint. But look at the other chapters and their convos and you might figure it out. If you have some of it right I'll still give you spoilers...so review!! 


	12. Searching Your Eyes

This is really short. But I'm leaving tomorrow and it's a little something for all of ya'll. I'm not responding this chapter either, but I will on chapter 13. Now, for those who didn't recieve spoilers, it's either because you didn't guess, I didn't have time, or you were WAY off. Jude...pregnant? I thought I put that she wasn't pregnant? For those who got the spoilers, like I said, I'm not saying if you're right or wrong, but thank you for guessing anyway...

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star :-(

* * *

Chapter 12: Searching Your Eyes

I finally arrive at Jude's house and I hope she's ready because our plane leaves at 12:00 and we're runny late. I open the door to her house expecting her to still be packing. I mean, it is Jude Harrison after all. She's hardly ever on time for anything. So, I open the door, and load and behold, guess what I see: Jude and Spencer making out on the couch. It's official. The world is out to get me. I really don't need this right now.

I clear my throat and they break away quickly. They look at me with embarrassed looks. I thought they were in a fight. What happened? Did she forgive him that easily? For me, it takes at the _least_ 3 days to forgive me. It hasn't even been 3 hours and they're having semi-sex. I see Jude's bags on the floor and pick them up. I tell Jude to finish whatever she's doing and come in the car.

About 5 minutes later Jazz, Steph, and I are sitting in the car and we see Jude and Spencer come out of the house. They say something to each other and kiss. Spencer finally gets into his car and Jude gets in the back seat with Stephanie. The car ride was silent and I couldn't think of anything except for my parents. I still can't believe they were…gone. I haven't seen them almost all my life until 6 months ago. And I hardly even saw them then. I probably saw them 3 times. I was caught up in everything else and I hated all of them. Until the last day I saw them. It was like someone gave me a picture of them and suddenly took it away.

When we arrived at the airport it wasn't so crowded so we moved swiftly through it. The plane ride seating was a little awkward. It was two to a row. It was Jude, Me, and then in the next seats beside us-since the aisle is right there-was Stephanie, and then Jazz. Jude just kept looking out the window as I was writing down things in my notebook. Ok, yea, I'm writing a song. I have a lot on my mind and this is my release.

Jude: Watcha writing there, Sparky?

I look up and see Jude smiling at me. I smile back and close my notebook. I love this girl, but not enough to read my songs; at least, not yet. There all about her anyway.

Tommy: Just words. Nothing special.

Jude: So, are you excited about having Stephanie?

Tommy: Yea, I am. I love her so much.

Jude: I can tell. Well, I'm really happy for you, and I know you'll take good care of her.

Tommy: Thanks. And thank you so much for coming. You have no idea how much this means to me.

Jude: You did call Sadie and tell right? You know her, she'll get jealous and all.

I actually did call her and tell her. She says she's sorry about my parents, and happy about Jude and I. There's only one problem, there is no Jude and I. I'm beginning to think that it's never going to happen. It seems to get harder and harder to pull her away from Spencer. Oh, and this girl also yells at me for no reason. I still haven't figured out why she did that.

Tommy: Yea, she didn't seem too jealous. She knows I wouldn't do anything.

Jude: But…you kind of did.

I turn my head down to where my hands are.

Tommy: I know Jude. I told you I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me.

Jude: It's ok…I guess.

Tommy: You guess?

Jude: Oh, my god. You still don't get it.

Ok, that does it. What the _hell_ is she talking about? I can't handle this right now. I dropped out of grade 7, so I'm not that smart. I will admit that I am pretty slow when it comes to things like this. Jude should know this by now. She has known me for 3 years right?

Tommy: Ok, Jude, tell me. What don't I get?

Jude: I'm waiting for something.

Tommy: What? What are you waiting for?

Jude: I can't tell you. Because if I tell you, then it looses all meaning.

Tommy: Ok? Well, how am I supposed to figure it out?

Jude: I can't tell you that either.

Tommy: Then what _can_ you tell me?

Jude: That you better hurry.

She gets up and goes to the bathroom. What…is…going…on? I'm so confused. Ok, think Tommy, think. What could Jude be waiting for? Let's look at our past conversations. Um, ok, think back.

_Jude: Tommy, you will never believe what just happened._

_Tommy: What?_

_Jude: Spencer said that he loved me. And I said it back!_

Oh yea, I remember that. I still have nightmares because of that. Ok Quincy, concentrate.

_Jude: I ask again Tommy, do you love me?_

_Her face was so close to mine. I couldn't help myself. I took my other hand and slammed her lips against mine._

Ok, so I showed her how much I loved her there.

_Tommy: Why, why are you so mad? Is it because you're jealous?_

_Jude: No, it's not that._

_Tommy: Then just tell me!_

_Jude: It was because…I don't know Tommy._

_Tommy: I know why. Because you actually believe everything you said. After everything I said Jude!_

_Jude: You didn't say a damn thing Tommy. You just kissed me, like you always do. _

Hmm, that shed some light. So she's mad at me because I kissed her? Which, of course, escalated to more.

_Tommy: Jude, I really am sorry._

_Jude: Why can't you just tell me?_

_I look at her befuddled. What does she mean tell her? What does she want me to tell her?_

_Jude: Tommy, I'm not trying to hurt you. I know I should've stopped you, but I didn't know what to do. I love Spencer, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him._

_Tommy: I know._

_Jude: So, why do you keep trying?_

_Tommy: Because._

_Jude: Because why?_

_Tommy: I just can't stop._

_Jude: God Tom do I need to spell it out for you!_

Ok, so now look at the important things she said to me. That will be a little hard since I believe everything she says to me is important. You might not think I listen to her but I do; when I'm not looking at her juicy, red, lips.

_Jude: Spencer said that he loved me. And I said it back!_

_Jude: I ask again Tommy, do you love me?_

_Jude: You didn't say a damn thing Tommy. You just kissed me, like you always do._

_Jude: Because why?_

_Tommy: I just can't stop._

_Jude: God Tom do I need to spell it out for you!_

Oh. Now I get it. How could I be so stupid! I hope she comes back soon. I know exactly what to do now.

* * *

If you haven't figured it out by now...then I'm sorry but you're a little slow. Or you 're really just not paying attention. I'll be back on the 28th. So I hope to reach at least 110 reviews...hopefully. If I don't, oh well...make me feel loved!! Review please!!


	13. Ashes to Ashes

Hey guys!! Wow, 113 reviews!! This is amazing. I _never_ knew OMC was going to be _this _popular. You guys leave so many wonderful reviews...

_**Summer Bay:** Aww, thanks! I'm SO glad you like it. And I'm glad you...kinda...got it right. -lol-  
**Party like a Rockstar: **I'm always happy to have new readers. And I'll give you a shovel for that grave...just in case you did die. -lol- I'm just playing. Enjoy! BTW, I love your story Teach Me Love! ;-)  
**judetomfan101: **Thanks for the review. It means a lot to me.  
**Not so sour lemons: **I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. So here's the next chapter!  
**wcbeachbum: **I'm sorry, but I can't resist cliffy's!! There so much fun to do, and it keeps the suspense going. I love your review, and whine as much as you want. Thanks for the review!!  
**Mandy1485: **Yes, he is EXTREMELY slow sometimes. But like he said...he only made it to the 7th grade. -lol- I'm glad you like the story.  
**vicki86: **I had a very good Christmas. Thank you very much. I'm glad you like the story so much and you're just going to have to wait to seei if he did figure it out.  
**Monkeyluver42: **-lol- Well, I'm glad you got it right. You are VERY smart! -lol- Swedish Fish? Twizzlers? Where did that come from? -lol- I love your reviews! They make me laugh!  
**Tanya50801: **I'm so happy that you like my works. Thanks for the support!  
**vananen: **I hope I didn't keep you waiting TOO long. So here's the next chap!  
**Dark Twilight Sunrise: **Hey, I remmber you! You're the one that gave me the idea for my story Countdown. Ha! Hey, how ya doin? Everything ok? How's the family? -lol- jk! I'm glad you like it. And yea, Tommy is a little slow sometimes...and I can't tell you what's going to happen. That would just take away all the point of reading the story in the first place. I'm glad you like it so much!  
**KarahBella: **Are you serious? You don't get it. Go back to the last chap and read over and OVER again until it clicks in your head. THEN you can come and read this one. -lol- Thanks for the great review!!  
**CrazyC87: **You shall wait no longer! For, I have updated!!  
**Judeh05: **Yes, it is very sad. But it makes for a great story and an interesting twist don't ya think!! -lol- But yea, this chapter is a little sad too. I hope you like it still._

Sorry it took me a while to update this, but I wasn't sure where I left off when I went to Philly so I couldn't exactly update it like I did Tonight I Wanna Cry. But I'm finally updating! YEA ME -claps-. -lol- sorry, I had to. Anyways, this is a sad chapter, but the others one will gradually become funny again.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the idea for this story and the story itself.

* * *

Chapter 13: Ashes to Ashes

I feel someone slap my shoulder hard. Ow! That hurt. I open my eyes to see who caused my pain and I find Jude standing above me.

Jude: Wake up Quincy, we're here.

Did I fall asleep? When did this happen? I was all ready to tell Jude that I love her, and then she slaps me. I don't even remember being tired. Hmm, that's very strange. I look around and see that we're just landing. Jude sits in her seat quickly and puts on her seatbelt.

Pilot: Welcome to Montana everyone. The weather is 68 degrees and partly cloudy. We know you have a lot of choices so thank you for flying US Airways. We hope you enjoy your visit.

We all get our things and hurry to baggage claim. It's already 1:00 and the funeral is starting in an hour. While we were in baggage claim I kept glancing over at Jude and fidgeting. I really want to tell her but I am so afraid to tell her. Why? I mean, sleeping with her, sure no problem, but actually saying that I love her…out loud? I don't know why it's so hard. She glances my way and does a double take when she sees I'm looking at her.

Jude: Tommy, what are you looking at?

Tommy: Nothing.

Jude: If you're thinking about fucking me again you can forget it.

What in the world? She did not just say that. I have a playful shock on my face.

Tommy: Jude Elizabeth!

Jude: James Thomas!

Tommy: Low blow.

Jude: Use my full name, I use yours. It's only fair.

Tommy: Ok, ok, fine.

Jude: So, again, why were you looking at me?

Tommy: I was just thinking.

Jude: About what?

Tommy: Things.

Jude: What things?

Tommy: Must you be so nosey Harrison?

Jude: But of course. If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be Jude.

I see Jazz come with our bags and Stephanie running to me. I bend down to pick her up. We walk to the cab to the funeral. Once we got there Jazz's car was already there. It was probably brought my one of her friends. We put the bags in the car and headed up on the hill where my parents were…um…were saying their last goodbyes. We made it just in time as the priest started to speak. This is the hardest thing I would ever have to do. Seeing my parents' caskets getting ready to be buried was just brutal. The priests words were just making it worst.

Priest: I would like to ask James Quincy to the front, so that he may say a few words?

My head shot up from the flower I was looking at on the ground. Did he just say my name? He has got to be kidding. I can't do this, not now. This is hard enough just being here. How do they expect me to do this?

Jasmine: Go on, James. It's ok. I'm here.

I smile at her and slowly walk to the front of the crowd. I look over and see everyone I grew up with and some new faces too. I'm getting a little nervous here. I don't even know if my voice is working right.

Tommy: Um, for those who don't know me, which is very few of you, I'm James Quincy. I was adopted very young by this…lovely couple. They loved me, and cared for me like I was there own. They were the best parents anyone could ask for, and I was so lucky to share my life with them.

Oh great, here come the tears again. They start to drop one by one.

Tommy: Uh, it wasn't exactly fair; what happened to them. They did so much good to the world and to all of our lives. My mother, Nicole, she always wore a smile. She didn't fight much, but when she did, she stood her ground. You could never win an argument with her.

I chuckle a little remembering how true that was. Everyone laughed with me. I sniffle back some tears but it's not working they just keep coming. I scan the crowd and I see Jasmine and Jude smile at me. I got the courage to speak again.

Tommy: My father, Alex, was one of a kind. Whenever anyone was down, he could tell one of his stupid jokes and make a room fill with laughter. His jokes, and impressions always made the tension leave the air. He always supported my decisions, even if he didn't agree with them. For that, I am _very _grateful for.

I put my head down as I start to cry harder. This is too hard. I can't do this. I need to leave.

Tommy: I thank…you all for coming.

I work my way through the crowd as fast as I can. I collapse on the ground away from the crowd and just cried. That's all I can do at the moment. That's all I _want _to do.

_**Jude:**_

Jazz and I turned around and saw Tommy collapse on the ground. I see her about to go towards him but I stop her.

Jude: No, let me go.

I walk over there carefully. I don't want to make this any harder on her. It was difficult to see him this way. I don't know exactly what to say. I never experienced a Tommy like this before. He almost seems…real; so imperfect. The strange thing is, I love it. Now, I know for a fact, that he's human. I kneel down beside him.

Tommy: Why!?

I wince a bit at the sudden outburst.

Tommy: Why them?

Jude: Tommy, it was an accident. It could've happened to anyone.

Tommy: But it didn't, it happen to them. It happened to me. I hardly even got to see them when I was down here. I saw them, maybe, 3 times and all of a sudden their gone?

Jude: I wish there was something I could say.

I really wish there was. I mean, what can you say to someone who just lost their parents? It doesn't make it any easier that Tommy's my best friend. I wish I was older. I'm so afraid that I'll say something stupid and make it worse. I put my hand on his back and rub it gently.

Tommy: Thank you so much, Jude. I really need you right now.

He's head is abruptly on my shoulder. This feels just a little awkward. I start to relax and put my arms around him as he cries.

Tommy: They were good people. They didn't do anything. It just isn't fair!

Jude: Shh, it's ok. Everything is going to be fine.

Did we switch places when I wasn't looking? Usually it's the other way around. He's usually the one soothing my and trying to calm me down. Now, I'm the one trying to comfort _him_. Has the world gone upside down? I help him up and we walk over just in time to see the caskets go down. He tries to look but I can see it is really intricate for him. He starts to cry harder and I put my head on his shoulder and hold him close.

Tommy: God, why, why them?

Priest: Ashes to ashes; dust to dust…

* * *

I'm starting to write the next chapter now, so I'll see if I can put it up before school starts or New Years. PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm going for 120!! 


	14. Drowing in Shallow Water

Alright, I finally know what I'm going to do! GO ME! -claps- Thanks for everyone who reviewed!!

_**Not-Your-Average-Kid: **It's always great to have new readers!! I'm so glad your enjoying it.  
**Monkeyluver42: **I know it was sad. This chapter isn't sad...it might get confusing at the end...or not. I have no idea. You just have to read it. Thanks for reviewing!!  
**judetomfan101: **Yea, I know it seems like I'm attacking Tommy in this FF. But I'm glad you love it! Thanks for the review!  
**Party like a rockstar: **Um, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I just hope you don't hate me after this chapter. You'll see what I mean. But thanks for reviewing!!  
**Tanya50801: **Again, thanks for the support! I'm so happy that you like it.  
**Jude05: **I know it was very sad. But I'm glad that you still liked it. Here's the next chapter!!_

I am so fired up with this story because now I actually know where I want to take it. It might be my longest story EVER (my longest being Flashback with 16 chaps). You guys are the best! Some might hate me after this chapter. Not sure, but I like it.

* * *

Chapter 14: Drowning in Shallow Water

We all arrived at my parents' house after the funeral and after talking to everyone. I finally signed the adoption papers after a long 2 hours. Now, it's just me, Jude, and Stephanie sitting on the couch watching Shrek. Jasmine had to go to her house (which is right down the block) to let her family know she was finally home. Now this, this would be a perfect family.

Shrek: Better in than out I always say.

We all laugh. Stephanie's laugh is so amazing and so cute. This little girl has me wrapped around her finger. Jude is the same way. I would do anything for both of them. Jude is sitting next to me by the way. And get this…her head is on my shoulder and my arm is around her waist. How cool is that! I know I sound like a girl now, but this is awesome!

Stephanie: Uncle James, my stomach is growling.

Tommy: What do you want to eat?

Stephanie: Um, pizza?

Tommy: Sausage right?

She nods her head happily. Jude put her head up so that I could go to the phone. I order one large pizza with sausage. I go into the kitchen where I had left my wallet and then I see Jude come in a couple of seconds after me. Maybe this is my chance to finally tell her.

Jude: You seem better.

Tommy: Yea, I mean, I'm still depressed, but I'm also happy.

Jude: Why?

Tommy: I have Stephanie, and you here. Life couldn't get any better than this.

Jude: Tommy, that's so sweet. Who knew you were such a romantic person?

Tommy: Romantic?

Jude's cell rang again and she gave me an apolegtic look.

Jude: Hello? Oh hey! Yea…yes I'm fine…um, I don't know hold on.

She covered the phone with her hand.

Jude: Tom, when are we going back to Canada?

Tommy: Sunday.

She went back to her phone.

Jude: Tommy says Sunday…yes, Tommy's here.

Sounds like she getting annoyed again. This has to be Spencer.

Jude: Please, let's not start this again. I thought we…thank you…I love you too.

No she doesn't.

Jude: Bye.

Tommy: So, is it me again?

Jude: I don't know what it is. He was perfectly fine with you and I being friends and now he's acting like…your some kind of plague. That you're going to hypnotize me into falling for you again.

I decide to play around.

Tommy: Well…that was the plan.

She laughs and comes closer to me.

Jude: Oh really? So, his suspicions _were _right.

Tommy: Yea, watch.

I look straight into her beautiful blue-grey eyes.

Tommy: Jude Harrison, I command you to fall in love with me, right now.

Jude: Yes Tom Quincy, I shall love you forever. You wish is my command.

Tommy: I command you to dump Spencer.

Jude: I shall do as you wish. He will never satisfy me like you.

Tommy: I also command that you love no other man but me.

Jude: I could and would never. Take me away Tommy!

Tommy: I'll fly you to the moon and back, babe.

At this point we were only inches apart. I guess we didn't notice we were stepping closer as we were "acting". We stop acting and just look at each other.

Jude: Tell me.

I know I've been waiting to tell her. But I have to know why, and what will happen.

Tommy: Why?

Jude: I need to know.

Tommy: But tell me why it's important to you.

Jude: I love Spencer, but there's someone holding me back to love him fully. I was ok, I was fine, and I fell him hard. But then all of sudden, you come back. The more and more we hung out, the more and the more my heart was screaming for him. And I'm scared.

Tommy: How can you love someone like me? All I do is hurt you. We get into fights non-stop.

Jude: That's what scares me the most.

Tommy: If I say it, will it change anything?

Jude: I don't know.

Stephanie: Uncle James! The pizza man is here!

I never take my eyes off Jude.

Tommy: The money's on the table! I'll be right out!

I lean in closer and I can see the fear in her eyes.

Jude: Tommy?

Wait, I can't do this. Now I know why I could never say it to her. It's because I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have. All this time, I've been protecting her from the wrong people. I need to protect her from me. If I say it, I'll just hurt her again somehow. She can't love me, it won't do her any good. She's too good for me. Spencer's right for her. He'll treat her and love her, the way I should have all these years. I just can't tell her. I back away and she looks at me confused.

Tommy: I'm sorry Jude. I have to tell you the truth.

Jude: Good, are you finally going to tell me?

Tommy: Yes. Jude I…

I pause. C'mon Quincy, it's going to hurt, but she has to hate me. She has to hate me so she won't be able to get hurt by me anymore.

Jude: You what?

Tommy: I…don't…love you.

Her body becomes frozen.

Jude: Don't?

* * *

Don't worry..like I said..I know what I'm doing. Just so you won't kill me. Here's some spoilers...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SPOILER:

"You told me to tell you the truth."  
"That's right. I said the truth. I know you're lying!"

"Spencer and I are going to get married in 3 months."

"Why do you hide from it? You know it's right."

"Are you going to chase after her? Or are you just going to sit there and watch your life runaway from you?"

"All I want is for us to love each other unconditionally for one night. Then tomorrow we go can back to pretending we hate each other."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!


	15. A Breath Inside of a Whisper

Hey guys! I'm not gonna answer any reviews, but I am gonna say something. If you don't want to read my story, then don't. I know some of you are really mad at me because of this whole "dance" Jude and Tommy are doing, but the show is doing the same thing...and the point of my story is to keep it going, and to have some twists in the story.

One paticular person complained to me that I get you guys all happy thinking that Jommy is gonna happen then crush your hopes. They even threaten me that they weren't going to read my story anymore. I just wanna tell that person, that nothing is wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine. If you stop reading my story, then oh well, but you'll be missing out. I mean if it gets on your nerves so much, then how do you even watch the show? They do that ALL THE TIME. Sorry, just how to get that out there.

Anyways,**(WARNING...MATURE CHAPTER...IF YOU ARE TOO YOUNG PM ME AND I WILL SEND YOU THE T-RATED VERSION)** Ah...smut...you gotta love it. Okay, this is my favorite chapter!! I have to give credit to my very good friend Courtney Hodges who gave me the inspiration just by one line ( All I want is for us to love each other unconditionally for one night. Then tomorrow we can go back to pretending we hate each other). I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 15: A Breath Inside of a Whisper

Tommy: I…don't…love you.

Her body becomes frozen.

Jude: Don't?

She looks at me in complete shock. I know she wasn't expecting that. She started to get tears in her eyes. This wasn't supposed to hurt her this much.

Jude: Don't?

Her voice cracks.

Tommy: I'm sorry.

Jude: You asshole! How can you say that!?

Tommy: What do you mean?

Jude starts to cry even harder and takes a deep breath.

Jude: You said that you don't love me. Why?

Tommy: You told me to tell you the truth.

Jude: That's right. I said the truth. I know your lying!

I look at her shamefully. Why does this have to hurt so much? I don't want to see this.

Jude: Please, tell me you're lying.

She's actually begging me to say it. I have to…no! I can't! I know she's hurting now, but she'll be happy with Spencer. I look down at the floor. She has to hate me, she has to.

Jude: Tommy, please.

I look up and she's still crying. Her make up is running and her face is bright red, yet she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I shake my head.

Tommy: No, I'm not lying. I don't love you Jude.

Stephanie comes in. I'm guessing she heard everything from outside.

Stephanie: Uncle…why is Jude crying?

Jude didn't look at Steph. She just looked at me and walked out of the kitchen. I heard her go upstairs and shut one of the doors. Steph looks at me funny.

Stephanie: Uncle James, why was Jude crying? Did her mommy die too?

Tommy: No, she's just mad at me.

I crouch down so we could be face to face.

Tommy: Steph, can you do me a favor?

Stephanie: What is it?

Tommy: You don't have to, but if you wouldn't mind, you can call me dad.

A smile instantly appeared on her face.

Stephanie: Yes, daddy.

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Jude:**_

It has been two days since the last time Tommy and I truly talked. I can't even look at him. I thought he loved me. He did, he does, and I know he does. Ugh, why does this hurt so much? I thought I was over him. I supposed to be over him. We're going back to Canada in two days, but I don't think I can stand being here much longer. I need Spencer. Someone knocks on the door. I suspect its Tommy.

Jude: Go away Tommy!

Jasmine: Jude? It's me, Jasmine.

I wipe my remaining tears and tell her to come in. She sits on the bed next to me and looks at me with concern.

Jasmine: What is going on between you and James?

Jude: Nothing. He's being an ass, as usual.

Jasmine: C'mon, you can tell me anything, you know that.

I look at her and nod my head. Jasmine has really become one of my best friends.

Jude: I've been waiting for Tommy-to tell me in words-that he loves me.

Jasmine: Oh, and he hasn't said it yet?

Jude: We were talking in the kitchen and I asked him to tell me the truth. And…he told me he didn't love me.

Jasmine: He said that he didn't?

She seems as shock as I was.

Jude: Yea, I asked him if he was lying. He said no. He was so convincing, I don't think he was lying.

I started to cry again. Jasmine held me as I cried on her shoulder.

Jude: Why does it hurt so much?

Jasmine: Well, that's obvious. Because you love him.

I lift up my head and look at her incredulously. I shook my head.

Jude: No, no way. I love Spencer.

I am so over him. I _have _to be over him.

Jasmine: You can be in love with Spencer and still be in love with James.

Jude: Even if I did, he doesn't love me back. And it's too late.

Jasmine: How so?

Jude: Spencer and I are getting married in 3 months. I just called him and said I couldn't wait until I turned 19 too get married.

She shook her head at me.

Jasmine: Why do you hide from it? You know it's right.

Jude: Jazz, what are you talking about?

Jasmine: Think about it.

She walks out and I lay back on the bed. I hate love, love really sucks! No, never mind, it doesn't suck; especially when you have a guy like Spencer there for you. Man, I really need him right now. I really am in love with Spencer, but with Tommy back in my life, it's going to be hard to not be in love with him either. I have to show that I'm going to get over Tommy. That's why I told him I wanted to get married sooner. This is the right thing to do. I think…

------------------------------------------------------

_**Tommy:**_

Jude just told me she's leaving now. We don't have to go back to Toronto until Sunday. I see walk down with her suitcases.

Tommy: Why are you leaving so early, girl?

Jude: Well, duh, Quincy, you should already know why.

Tommy: You have to plan for you and Spencer's wedding?

Jude: Yea, that's right. I'm marrying Spencer, someone who _does _love me!

Oh, she makes me so mad!

Tommy: You're just a kid!

Jude: Yea, a kid who's in love…with someone who loves me back!

Tommy: Yea, you wish!

She laughs bitterly.

Jude: You don't know how right you are, Quincy.

She storms out and I just sit on the sofa with my head in my hands. I'm glad Steph is taking a nap right now. What am I doing? I was so stupid to say that I didn't love her. Every time I try to protect her it just doesn't work. This isn't only hurting her, but it's hurting me. Spencer and Jude are getting married in 3 months. That's 12 weeks. Dammit! I hear the kitchen door open and I see Jazz there.

Jasmine: Are you going to chase after her? Or are you just going to sit there and watch your life runaway from you?

I smile at her and she smiles back. I run out the door and Jude is about to get into the cab. I run in front of her and she looks at me astonished.

Jude: Tom, what are you doing?

Tommy: Um, I'm not sure.

Jude: Just move.

Tommy: No.

Jude: No? Who do you think you are!? Just move!

Tommy: Why are you being so difficult!?

Jude: You know why Tommy…because I _hate _you!

Tommy: Don't worry, I hate you _too_!

We're both lying to each other and ourselves. I know she loves me, I can see it in her eyes. I don't even need to see the color anymore. I just know it. I love her too, more than anything.

Stephanie: Jude? Where are you going?

Steph was at the doorway with her pajamas on. She rubbed her eyes to take the sleep away. Jude turned around and looked at her.

Stephanie: You're not leaving, are you?

She turns and looks at me.

Jude: Apparently, I'm not.

She grabs her suitcases from the trunk and went right back up to the guest room taking Stephanie with her.

------------------------------------------------

It's almost midnight and I am still stuck on the song I've been writing since we arrived here. There are so many things jumbled up in my head right now that I can't think. I put the notebook back on the desk and decide I should get some rest. I check on Steph and then I go towards my room. Suddenly, I hear muffled sobs. It is coming Jude's room. I don't know if I should or should not go in there. To hell with it, I love her, and I'm going to see what's wrong. I open the door and see her sitting up on her bed, clinging on to a pillow.

Tommy: Why are you crying, girl?

Jude: Everything was perfect, until you came back! Your stupid Quincy charm made me this way.

Tommy: Excuse me?

Jude: You made me fall in love with you again.

I was astounded. I knew that she loved me, but now she's saying it out loud. So, that's why she wanted me to tell her so bad. It means so much more when you actually say it and mean it. I look at her with sorrow in my eyes. She wipes her tears away, puts the pillow on the bed, and stands up.

Tommy: Jude, you were right. That day at the kitchen when you said I was lying, you were right. I was lying to you. Jude, I'm in love with you.

Jude: I'm not sure if that's enough anymore Tommy.

She walks closer up to me and we make eye contact.

Tommy: Then tell me, what do you want?

Jude: All I want is for us to love each other unconditionally for one night. Then tomorrow we can go back to pretending we hate each other.

Never taking her gaze off me, she goes on her tip-toes and kisses me lightly. I kiss her back immediately but the pull away. She sees the concern on my face.

Jude: Please, Tommy, I need this. Just one night.

I kiss her and she kisses back. I lay her down on the bed and get in between her legs. We keep kissing like that for about another minute and my lips find their way to her neck. My hands go up her shirt slowly and lightly. I take off her shirt and I throw it across the room and go back to her neck. I feel her nails raking down my chest and my abs. Then she does the same with my shirt as I did to hers.

I kiss her lips again with more passion. Again, I make my way down her body. I kiss her breast and she moans quietly. I keep making my way down until I reach her pajama bottoms. I untie them and she kicks them off hastily. She unbuckles my belt and pulls down my jeans. I throw them off the bed and go back to kissing her. I snake my arm around her body and she arches he back as I unhook her bra. I make my way down to her panties and remove them from her. I lick my way down her body until I reached her core. She moans and arches her back slightly.

Jude: Tommy.

She's pleading. I stick my tongue inside her and out. She was about to reach her climax and I stop. I take off my boxers and put my tip inside of her. She moans loudly.

Tommy: This time Jude, I'm not going to have sex with you. I'm not going to fuck you. This time…I'm going to make love to you girl.

Jude: Please Tommy, make love to me.

Tommy: I love you.

Jude: I love you too.

I thrust inside of her and she moans in pleasure. I keep thrusting holding a steady rhythm. Deeper and deeper I go as she lets out small screams. I kiss her to silence her a bit. She holds on to the headboard of the bed. I stop for a moment and put her legs on my shoulders. I thrust again and I can see it pleasures her. She closes her eyes tightly as I get completely inside of her, and almost completely out. Finally, we both reach our climax and I collapse on top of her. After we got our breathing back to normal I pulled out of her. She whimpers and I kiss her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up and look at the clock. It's 3:38am. Jude is sleeping on my chest and my arm is around her. I smile down at her and start to play with her hair. She stirs and opens her eyes. She looks at me and smiles. Then I just remember something.

Tommy: We didn't use a condom.

Jude: It's ok, I'm on birth control.

I let out a sigh of relief and kiss the top of her head.

Tommy: I guess I better go to my room.

Jude: I guess you better.

Tommy: I don't want to let you go.

Jude: You'll always be in my heart. True love never dies.

Tommy: Then I'll go, we did agree on only one night.

Jude: Just one night.

I kiss fully on the lips and get up from the bed. I grab my boxers and put them on. I grab the rest of my clothes and I was about to walk out the door.

Jude: Tommy?

I turn around and look at her.

Jude: Will you still love me in the morning?

I smile slightly at her.

Tommy: Forever and ever babe.

* * *

I got that from the movie Click with Adam Sandler. See why it's my favorite chapter. I think the next chapter I'm going to skip a few weeks or months. Not sure yet, but trust me...it's worth the wait...I know exactly what I'm doing. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	16. Music is Life, Lyrics are Love

Hey guys!! I want to thank everyone for all of your support. I'm glad most of you aren't giving up on me. I'm not going to be responding to anyone's reveiw for a while, but maybe once and a while I will. But this is Chap. 16. It's a little short (even though it doesn't seem like it), but it's ok. Like I said, I have a plan. I promise. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't Instant Star (like I'll be on fanfiction if i did...pssh). I also do not own, To Make Her Love Me, What Hurts the Most, Words I Couldn't Say, Fast Cars and Freedom, and The Day Before You by Rascal Flatts. (I've been obsessed with them since I got two of their CD's)

* * *

Chapter 16: Music is Life, Lyrics are Love

It has been exactly two months and three weeks. The whole entire time Jude and me's relationship was totally platonic and professional on the surface. Notice I said on the surface. We still had the side glances and the gentle, innocent touches here and there. Our love was so hidden, and so forbidden. Jude was turning 18 next week, and two weeks after that she would be married. Jude Harrison will soon be Jude Anderson. I couldn't stop it, and neither could she. Our love was sinking in a deep ocean, and none of us knew how to save it.

Sadie and I decided to "brake-up" and forgot about our plan. There's nothing anyone can do now. It's done, and I wish I just would've been sooner about how I feel. If only I could've told her everything before I left. Jude and I are talking in the studio when Kwest walks in.

Kwest: Hey T, Darius wants you in his office.

Tommy: Did he say why?

Kwest: No, he just said to get you right away.

I sigh and follow Kwest out to D's office.

_**Jude: **_

As Tommy and Kwest leave I decide to go to hospitality. I haven't eaten anything in hours. There should be something there. Oh, maybe Kwest made one of his favorite sandwiches. I get up and accidentally hit Tommy's bag on the way. I start to pick up the things that fell on the floor and suddenly see a green spiral notebook that says 'Songs for Her'. I look around making sure no one was around, or coming inside the control room. I put the rest of the stuff in the bags and open the notebook.

I wonder who "her" is. I start to read the some of the songs and they seem pretty general. Nothing that seems to specify anyone. Soon there was a yellow page to separate the sections and it say 'For Jude'. For me? Whoa, to read or not to read…read! Let's see…page 1:

_You waved your hand and it was done  
Said let it be and there it was  
A mountain so high, it broke through the sky  
A canyon so deep, it'd bring a man to his knees _

I've seen what you can do  
I've seen you make miracles, and hopeless dreams come true  
You made the Heavens and the stars – Everything  
Come on, how hard could it be to make her love me?

I said some things I shouldn't have  
Tried everything to win her back  
I'm human, I messed up  
Is she gone, are we done  
Forgiveness, another chance  
That's all I want  
It's in your hands

I've seen what you can do  
I've seen you make miracles, and hopeless dreams come true  
You made the Heavens and the stars – Everything  
Come on, how hard could it be to make her love me?

_I've seen what you can do  
I've seen you make miracles, and hopeless dreams come true  
You made the Heavens and the stars – Everything  
Come on, how hard could it be to make her love me? _

To make her love me – yeah, yeah  
To make her love me – ooo, ooo, ooo

Wow…that was awesome! Wait, this is about me. I forgot about that. When was this dated? I looked at the corner of the page. August 3, 2006. Hey, that was when we had the whole fight, about how I didn't love him anymore and all. Yes, unfortunately, I remember the date. Page 2…

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me _

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

(Not seeing that loving you)  
That's what I was trying to do

Wow, there are actually tears in my eyes. How come he never told me any of this? I mean, he told me that he was in love with me, but damn. He was really hurt…I really hurt him. I have to see what else. Page 3…

_In a book in a box in the closet  
In a line in a song I once heard  
In a moment on a front porch  
Late one June  
In a breath inside a whisper  
Beneath the moon _

There it was at the tip of my fingers  
There it was on the tip of my tongue  
There you were and I had never been that far  
There it was the whole world  
Wrapped inside my arms

And I let it all slip away --

Chorus:  
What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan, no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence  
That remains  
Are the words I couldn't say

There's a rain that'll  
Never stop falling  
There's a wall that I've tried to  
Take down  
What I should've said  
Just wouldn't pass my lips  
So I held back and now we've  
Come to this

And it's too late now --

Repeat Chorus

Are the words I couldn't say  
I should have found a way  
To tell you how I felt  
Now the only one I'm tellin' is myself

Repeat Chorus

What do I do, what do I say  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that  
Remains  
Are the words I couldn't say

Now, the tears are actually going down my cheek. 2 more pages to go. Page 4…

_Starin' at you takin' off your makeup  
Wondering why you even put it on  
I know you think you do but baby you don't need it  
Wish that you could see what I see it when it's gone  
I see a dust trail following an old red Nova  
Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder _

Chorus:  
Wait, baby don't move, right there it is  
T-shirt hanging off a Dogwood Branch  
That river was cold but we gave love a chance  
Yeah, yeah for me  
You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom  
That sunset river bank first time feeling

Yeah, smile and shake your head as if you don't believe me  
I'll just sit right here and let you take me back  
I'm on that gravel road, look at me  
On my way to pick you up you're standing on the front porch  
Looking just like that remember that

I see a dust trail following an old red Nova  
Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder

Chorus

I see a dust trail following an old red Nova  
Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder  
You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom  
That sunset river bank first time feeling

I smile bit. At least that one was a happy song. One more page to go. I'm pretty sure Tommy will be back any seconds now. Page 5…

_I had all but given up on finding  
The one that I could fall into  
The day before you  
I was ready to settle for  
Less than love and not much more  
There was no such thing as a dream come true  
Oh, but that was all the day before you _

Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I would never have to go back to  
The day before you

In your eyes I see forever  
Makes me wish that my life never knew  
The day before you

But Heaven knows those years without you  
Were shaping my heart for the that day I found you  
You're the reason for all that I've been through  
Then I'm thankful for the day before you

Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I would never have to go back to  
The day before you…

_Was the last day that I ever lived alone  
__And I'm never going back  
__No I'm never going back_

_Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I would never have to go back to  
The day before you_

Wow…that was…wow.

Tommy: Jude, what are you doing?

I look up to see Tommy there.

Jude: Tommy, what would you say about recording a solo album?

_**Tommy: **_

We're back in D's office after Jude just blurted out if I wanted to record a solo album. I'm still mad at her for reading my notebook in the first place, but then again, D is actually saying that it was a good idea. But he wants Spencer and Jude to do a duet to my song The Day Before You. I accepted even though it's so wrong. It's not about them; it's about Jude and me. Spencer is in the studio already and we're just pointing out the finer details.

Jude: So we're all set.

Oh, are we done? I wasn't even paying attention. Jude stands up and I follow her. We go to the recording studio and Jude goes straight to the booth and kissing Spencer on the cheek. At least it's not on the lips. She knows better to do that in front of me anyway.

After about 2 hours, we have one more track to go. I do have to say, Spencer has a pretty good voice. I mean, it's not magnificent like Jude's, but it's good enough.

Tommy: Okay, one more track and we're done. Ready?

Spencer: Ready.

Jude: Ready.

Tommy: Alright, Day Before You in 3…

I count down on my fingers and the music starts.

_**Spencer:** I had all but given up on finding  
The one that I could fall into  
The day before you  
_

_**Jude:** I was ready to settle for  
Less than love and not much more  
There was no such thing as a dream come true  
Oh, but that was all the day before you _

**Both:** Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I would never have to go back to  
The day before you

**Spencer:** In your eyes I see forever  
Makes me wish that my life never knew  
The day before you

**Jude:** But Heaven knows those years without you  
Were shaping my heart for the that day I found you  
You're the reason for all that I've been through  
Then I'm thankful for the day before you

**Both:** Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I would never have to go back to  
The day before you…

_Was the last day that I ever lived alone_

_**Jude:** And I'm never going back_

_**Spencer:** No I'm never going back_

_**Both:** Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I would never have to go back to  
The day before you_

I nodded my head and told them they were free to go. Spencer had to get to another gig at The Chain and Jude stayed to listen to the track. We listen to it and nod our heads to the beat. Our glances start again like the always do. God, she's so beautiful. She can't marry him, can she?

Jude: So…I have a question.

Tommy: Okay…shoot.

Jude: The songs that you wrote, were the really for me?

Tommy: Yes.

She looks at me taken aback. I guess she wasn't expecting me to be that blunt. I already told her I was in love with her. What else can be left to hide?

Jude: You know what my favorite one is?

Tommy: Which one?

Jude: Words I Couldn't Say. Why didn't you tell me any of that before? Why didn't you tell me how hurt you were?

Tommy: You're with Spencer, and I didn't think it mattered that much. Candidly, I didn't think I mattered that much.

Jude: Tommy you always matter.

Tommy: Really?

I said that rather bitterly.

Jude: Yes, of course.

Tommy: Then why are you marrying Spencer?

She looks down and sits all the way back in the chair. She tucks one of her golden locks behind her ear and bites her lip. I'm ready to hear any excuse she has to give me.

Jude: Because I love him.

Tommy: You love _me_ Jude.

Jude: And he loves me back.

Tommy: You know I love you back.

Jude: And it's the safe way out. I'm done taking risks, I don't want to be a daredevil anymore. Every time I just get hurt all over again.

Tommy: Aren't you the one that always said love is _about _taking risk?

Jude just looks down at her hands. I knew she couldn't get a comeback for that.

Jude: How can I be sure you won't hurt me again?

Tommy: Just trust me Jude.

Jude: Tommy, I love you, and I wish I could…but I can't. My heart won't let me trust you anymore.

She gets up from her chair and walks out. This is my fault. What do I do now? I think for a minute and then something pops in my head; a perfect idea to get Jude. God, I can be so stupid sometimes. Now, where is that phone number? I battle through my bag and find a phone number Jude gave me not too long ago. I dial and it rings twice beore anyone picks up.

????: Hello?

Tommy: Hey Spence, it's me…Tommy.

Spencer: Hey, wassup dude?

Tommy: Remember our plan?

Spencer: Yea?

Tommy: Well, I have a different one.

* * *

I hope you liked all of it. Please Review as much as you can!! I'm hoping to reach 135 at THE LEAST.


	17. A Wave in our Ocean

Hey guys!! Sorry it took longer than usual but school started and final exams are finally done! Oh, for those of you readin When Blue Meets Blue, I am going to delete that story and put it on when I have some ideas for it, so it will be back on here. So sorry, and thank you for all who reveiwed. You guys are so wonderful and I think you're going to like this chapter. But i still say Chapter 15 is my favorite...

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or My Wish by Rascal Flatts

* * *

Chapter 17: A Wave in our Ocean

The priest is now saying all that stuff you say at weddings. Right now, I'm smirking, and everyone is probably wondering why, but there is a very good reason for this. And it's not only because Jude just turned 18 two weeks ago.

Priest: Do you, Jude Elizabeth Harrison, take Spencer Jay Anderson to be your husband. To love and to care, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?

She looks down and smiles at Spencer.

Jude: I do.

Oh, she hesitated on that a bit.

Priest: Do you, Spencer Jay Anderson, take Jude Elizabeth Harrison, to be your husband. To love and to care, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?

Spencer: Actually, if you don't mind, I would like to answer that in song.

The priest nodded and Jude looked at him in delightful surprise. This is going to be my favorite part. He walks over the piano in the corner and sits down.

Spencer: Jude, I love you more than anything, but I think you want more than just a rocker boy.

Jude: Spence, what are you talking about?

Spencer: Just listen to the song, it was written by Tom Quincy, but I think it suites better for me to sing it than him.

Wait, that wasn't the plan. He was supposed to call me over so I could sing it to her. It's supposed to be me saying it to her, that I'm happy for her. What is he doing? Before I had time to protest he started to play as Jude listened carefully.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,  
But more than anything, more than anything  
_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, _

_And wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish. _

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.  
But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, _

_And wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

Jude has tears in her eyes and I can here the whole church whisper incoherent words to one another. Spencer stands up and walks over to Jude. He wipes a tear away from her cheek and smiles at her.

Spencer: Jude, I love you, but I know that you're in love with someone else.

Hm, maybe Spencer is smarter than I give him credit for.

Jude: But…I don't understand.

Spencer: Tommy and I had a long talk one night. Don't worry, he didn't tell me anything, but I could tell that he could really love you. He confessed, and I know you love him. I can see it in your eyes.

Jude: I…I don't know what to say. I _do _love you Spencer.

Jude sniffs and Spencer starts to get some tears in her eyes. Man, now I feel like shit. I'm ruining this aren't I?

Spencer: I know you do. But can you honestly tell me that you don't love Tommy more?

Jude opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. She started to cry harder and she looked at me. She shook her head and put it down. Spencer lifted up her head up by her chin.

Spencer: Jude, go to him, and don't let him get away.

Jude: But what about you?

Spencer: Hey, I'll be fine. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to find someone close enough to you.

He kisses her lightly on the lips. She looks at him with a smile and looks at me.

Spencer: Go.

Jude hugs him and runs to me. I can't believe this is actually happening. Again, the whispers start but I don't care. Jude is running towards me. She slams into me and I almost fall down. She starts to cry again.

Jude: I'm so sorry for everything. I just didn't want to get hurt. I don't care about being responsible or reasonable. All I know is that I love you and I want to be with you.

Tommy: I love you too Jude.

I look at Spencer and he nods at me. I mouth an 'I'm sorry' to him and he waves his hand as if to say 'don't worry'. I thank him and he nods his head. I put my attention back to Jude and hug her tightly. We stay that way for what seems like forever, and I wish it was.

_**Three Months Later**_

Jude: Is it almost done?

Tommy: Hold your horses, girl. Perfection takes time.

Jude sighs in frustration and I laugh at her. Jude and I have been together since that day Spencer let her go. I will be forever grateful. She's slowly starting to trust me more and more. Stuart sold the house to us sine he was moving to Quebec for business. Now Jude and I live together. Sadie and Kwest are engaged and we're setting up an engagement party for them. I'm cooking my famous angel cake with vanilla frosting and real strawberries inside and out. I finally take it out of the over and the aroma fills the air.

Jude: Hm, that looks good.

She puts her finger next to it but I slap her hand away right when she got a crumb. She puts it in her mouth and sticks her tongue out at me.

Tommy: Jude, this is for your sister and her fiancé. You're not supposed to be eating it.

Jude: She needs to lose weight anyway. What time is it anyway?

I look at my watch and finish up with the vanilla icing.

Tommy: It's almost 5, so people should be here any minute.

Like on cue the doorbell rang. Jude skips out of the kitchen to see who is at the door. Man, I can't wait until tonight. This is the first time Jude decided to share a bed with me, and I'm going to take full advantage. Cake won't be the only sweet she's getting tonight. Okay, I'm going stop now. I hear squeals from the front room and I know that's the two Harrison sisters. Kwest comes in shaking his head and laughing.

Tommy: Couldn't stand it out there anymore?

Kwest: They're looking at the ring and talking about wedding plans. They also want a stripper from Chip and Dales for Sadie's bachelorette party.

Tommy: Oh no, no woman of mine is going to see a guy undress unless it's me.

Kwest: What if I said I got a stripper for us?

Tommy: Very intriguing…but I'll pass.

Kwest: Man, this girl has changed you.

Yea, she has, and in more ways than one. I actually don't find any other woman too attractive. I mean, I see a girl, and I might say she's hot, but I don't think about sleeping with her or anything. I use to be that way all the time. And I'm also passing up a stripper. I think she's corrupting me a little too much. Oh well, not like I'm going to stop her.

Jude: Tommy! The guests are getting hungry!

Tommy: Who else is here!

Sadie: Just me!

Tommy: Well "me", can wait a bit.

Kwest and I hear them whine and laugh again. Finally more and more of the guests started to arrive. Dinner, was over with and all of us were in the living room talking.

Sadie: So we decided to have it at Ravine Gardens on the bridge.

Jude: Oh, that's wonderful!

Spiederman: A garden? Isn't that kind of…girly?

Jude and Sadie look at him with a 'duh' expression.

Sadie: Duh, idiot. I'm a girl.

Darius: But Kwest isn't.

Kwest: I don't mind, she always wanted it in a garden. And what my girl wants, she gets.

Jude, Sadie, and Portia all do and awe while the guys just shade their heads in disappointment. I'm not going to say anything, because I feel the same way about my girl

Stephanie: Mommy!

Jude and I turn to see Stephanie come down the stairs with her Dora the Explorer pajamas on.

Jude: Stephanie, what are doing up? It's past your bedtime.

Stephanie: I can't sleep. There's a monster in my closet.

Everyone chuckles at how cute she is.

Jude: Steph, I have lived in that room for 18 years. I can assure you that there are no monsters.

Stephanie: But mommy, I heard him.

Jude sighs and shakes her head. Oh, I guess your wondering why Steph is calling Jude "mommy". Well, it just kind of ended up like that. She calls me her dad, and since we all live together, Jude acts like her mom. So, she just decided to call her that one day. The doorbell rings and Jude looks at me confused.

Jude: Who could that be?

It rings again.

Jude: Steph, you can sleep in Aunt Sadie's room if there's a monster in the closet.

Stephanie: But what if there's one in that one too?

Jude: Aunt Sadie will check it for you.

Sadie takes Kwest with her upstairs to help my little Stephanie look for any monsters. Jude goes to the door to see who it is. It's almost 10:00. Who ever it is, they are very late. Once the door opens everyone's jaw drops, including mine.

Jude: Spencer?

* * *

Bet you're all wondering what Spencer's doing back after 3 months. See, this is going to be like...umm..I guess Forbidden Love, by Minela. You think it's done, then more drama comes along. hehe, I hope I can keep it up. But if you guys review It'll give me more encouragment (cough cough, hint hint) -lol-


	18. A Cannonball Into the Water

A 4 day weekend is always good for inspiration! -lol- So here it is, I think this is going to become a comedy again but definetely mixed with Spencer drama! hehe! I love to keep you guys on the edge of your seats. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. This is the most reviews I have gotten and I thank all of the ones who have been with me since day 1!! Here's chapter 18...

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or anything associated, but I do own the unfinished song "Like You Did"...rate it from 1-10 on how ya like it and i mite let Jude finish it...

* * *

Chapter 18: A Cannonball Into the Water 

Jude: Spencer?

Spencer: Um, hi?

Jude: What are you doing here?

Spencer: I was in town. Is it ok if I come in?

Jude looks at me and I nod uncertainly. Spencer is a great guy for letting me have Jude, but I still don't trust him. Sadie finally comes downstairs with Kwest and she stops in her tracks when she sees Spencer.

Jude: Uh, come on in.

Spencer looks around the room and sees me, Jude, Sadie, Kwest, Darius, Portia, Jamie, Spied, Wally, Kyle, Patsy, and Mason. He waves at them uneasily and takes a seat next to me. We shake hands and smile at each other. Jude finally joins us and so do Sadie and Kwest. Jude seems to be in bliss.

Tommy: So what brings you back into town? I thought you moved to the states.

Spencer: I did, but my mom was having a big family reunion. I decided to visit a few old friends. I hope that's ok, I don't mean to barge in or anything.

Jude: Um, it's a little unexpected. But, yea, it's alright. You can come over anytime.

Spencer: Thanks. Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Jude alone.

I look at him skeptically. I'm not sure if I should allow him too. I'm sure he still loves Jude, and, as much as I hate to say it, I know Jude still loves Spencer. I know she loves me more, and she's loved me longer, but that doesn't change anything.

Spencer: I promise I won't try anything.

I smile and nod. Spence really isn't that bad. I need to stop worrying about him. Jude loves me, I know she does. Jude smiles and leads Spencer upstairs to her room.

Mason: You're actually letting them talk alone in her room?

Wally: Are you crazy or something?

Tommy: Hey, I trust Jude.

Jamie: But, she still loves Spencer like she did before. You know that right?

Tommy: It's fine, nothing's going to happen.

Patsy: So you say.

Hmm, maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

_**Jude:**_

I walk into my room and so does Spencer. He closes the door behind him and his face becomes serious.

Jude: What's up, Spence?

Spencer: You cheated on me?

I was taken aback. Well, that just came out of nowhere.

Jude: Huh?

Spencer: Did you cheat on me with Tommy?

Jude: What would you give you that idea?

Spencer: I was looking through some old things and I found some things you left at our old apartment. One thing I found extremely intriguing is a song.

Jude: Spence, you know I write a lot of songs.

Spencer: But this one was specifically for Tommy because it says his name on the bottom.

He sticks his hand in his leather jacket pocket and brings out a crumpled piece of paper. I take it from him and start to read it.

_I know the night was something  
__I know that night meant love  
__I don't want anything, nothing  
__Then why are you all I'm thinking of  
__I remember how you held me in your arms  
__I remember how you looked at me  
__You always protect me from harm  
__Maybe we are meant to be_

_Chorus:  
__Kiss me like you did on my birthday  
__Love me like you did the first day  
__Hold me like you did before  
__Tell me things you never told me before  
__Like you did, when we were in love  
_

_I remember when you took my body  
__I loved how you made it yours  
__It will always be claimed by you  
__Ever since you came back, my plans took a different course_

Jude: Spencer, this song is unfinished.

Spencer: I know, but it's about Tommy. I know that because his name is at the bottom. Just tell me the truth.

I look down and tears start to form in my eyes.

Jude: Fine. I did cheat on you Spence. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I couldn't help myself.

Spencer: As long as you're telling me the truth, I guess it doesn't really matter anymore.

Jude: Really, you mean, that's it?

Spencer is looking at me weird. His face is extremely serious now and his eyes are an intense green. He walks closer to me and…oh, my god…he's kissing me.

_**Tommy:**_

I walk up to Jude's room to tell her that Sadie is about to leave and she wants to say goodbye. Imagine my surprise when I open the door and see them kissing. I am in complete shock. Why is she doing this? The guys were right, I shouldn't have trusted Jude. Wait, she's trying to push him away.

Jude: Spencer stop, I'm with Tommy.

Spencer: So, I know you still love me.

He tries to kiss her again. I know you're probably all wondering why I'm not going in the room but Jude can handle this herself. I know my girl.

Jude: No, Spencer, I'm with Tommy.

Spencer: Oh, I see, so you can cheat on me but not on Tommy? What kind of bullshit is that!?

Jude: Look, I said I was sorry! What more do you want!?

Spencer: I want you!

Spencer starts to kiss her harder and drops them both on the bed. Oh hell no! That's it! I'm going in there.

Tommy: Hey! Get off of her!

Spencer stops kissing her and looks at me with fire in his eyes. He looks down at Jude's trembling body and the fire is replaced by fear.

Spencer: Oh god, what am I doing? I…I'm sorry. I…this wasn't…I have to go.

He gets off Jude and walks out. I get Jude and I was about to hug her but she starts walking downstairs.

Tommy: Where are you going?

Jude: Something's wrong with him! Can't you tell?

Tommy: The only thing wrong was he almost raped you! Why are you chasing after him?

Jude: Because I know him! He wouldn't do that! Spencer wouldn't act that way no matter what! Something _is_ wrong with him!

She takes off and I stay there dumbfounded. How could I be so stupid? I can see it in her eyes that she still loves Spencer. This wasn't a good idea. She needed time to get over him, but I didn't give it to her. How can she do this? I see her come back to her room about 3 minutes later. She sees me sitting on her bed and sits next to me.

Tommy: So…did you find him?

Jude: No. He took off in his car before I even had a chance to catch up with him.

I don't say anything. I just sit there.

Jude: Sadie and Kwest left already. They wanted me to tell you goodbye. The only ones left are Mason and Spied.

I put my head on Jude's shoulder and nuzzle my face in her neck. She kisses the top of my head and starts to play with my hair. I smile as I inhale her sweet scent.

Tommy: Jude, you love me right?

Jude: Of course I do Tommy. What would make you think different?

I just sigh heavily and she knows exactly why I asked her that.

Jude: Listen Tommy, I didn't go after Spence because I still love him. I knew that he wasn't like that, and that something's wrong with him. I was worried. Spencer is still my friend you know.

Tommy: I know. I guess…the guys got me a little worried.

Jude: Which guys?

Tommy: Mason, Spied, Jamie, and Wally.

Jude: I'm going to kill them. They are all stupid. Just plain stupid. I love you, and only you. I promise you that.

I smile. Time to have some Tommy time. I start to bit her neck and suck on her sensitive spot. She moan quietly and pushes my head away from her to look at me.

Jude: Tommy…don't start that.

Tommy: Why not? C'mon, this is our first time we get to sleep in the same bed.

Jude: That's right, I said sleep. I didn't say anything about sex.

I pout and go straight to her ear. Her breath gets caught in her throat and then she stops me again.

Jude: I'm, uh, going to tell the boys to leave ok.

Tommy: Then you'll come back for more?

Jude: Then I'll come back to go to sleep.

Tommy: You're no fun.

She laughs and she strolls downstairs as I watch her hips go back and forth. I don't care what she says. Jude and I are going to have some fun tonight. Stephanie is all the way down the hall and our room is basically soundproof. She thinks she can actually get away with that? Watch out baby, Tommy the sex god is going to make history!

* * *

Tommy's perverted mind is always fun to write, so the next chap is gonna be a little bit of comedy, but drama will occur... 

-------------------------------------

Teasers:

"Do you want me to stop?"  
"Did I tell you to stop?"

"Spencer what's wrong with you!?"

"She doesn't love him anymore."  
"Are you positive? Because it seems like your trying to convince yourself more than me."

"Tommy, I can't have sex tonight. I'm sorry."  
"Why? Please."  
" I said no!"

"What's up with Jude lately?"  
"I don't know, she seems to get more pissed off at me everyday for some stupid things."

"Jude, I love you."  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
"I know."

"I give up!"  
"No, please. I'll tell you the truth."

"Spied, why do you have a condom on your ear?"


	19. Denying Your Eyes

This is a short chapter...but it's more like a filler for the rest of the drama that's coming. Don't worry, I'm not going to break up Jommy. I love them too much!! Oh, and I am addicted to my 2 new CD's...Instant Star Soundtrack Season 1 and 2! ;-)

* * *

Chapter 19: Denying Your Eyes

I keep pumping myself in and out of Jude and her moans get louder. I blow cold air on her clit and she starts to grab the pillows behind her.

Tommy: Do you want me to stop?

Jude: Did I tell you to stop?

I smirk and keep digging myself deeper and deeper into her. Finally she climaxes and that's the end of round 4. I take myself out of her and bring my body up on the bed to meet her eyes. I hold her close to my body and kiss her head.

Tommy: After a while, you wanna go for round 5?

Jude: Baby, it's almost 2 in the morning and we _both _need to go to work in the morning. Darius won't be very happy if he sees us too tired to work.

I agree. That wouldn't be too good. I smile at her and kiss her fully on the lips.

Tommy: I love you.

Jude: I know. I love you too.

We both drift off to sleep.

We walk into G-Major hyped up on coffee, so we can't be too tired now. As Jude and I walk towards the studio Stephanie runs up behind us. Jude picks her up and kisses her on the cheek. I take her from Jude's arms.

Tommy: I'll take her to D.

Jude: Alright, I'll meet you there.

I walk into D's office. I know he'll take care of Stephanie. He loves this little girl. I mean, who wouldn't? He looks up from his papers and smiles.

Darius: Stephanie!

Stephanie: Uncle D!

I put her down as she runs to Darius. I laugh at the sight.

Darius: How has my little angel been doing?

Stephanie: Good.

Tommy: Do you mind if she hangs out with you today?

Darius: Of course not. I'll take her to go get some ice cream.

Stephanie: Yeah!

I go up to Steph and kiss her on the cheek.

Tommy: Now, listen to your Uncle D and be good okay?

Stephanie: Ok.

Tommy: I love you girl.

Stephanie: I love you too Daddy.

_**Jude:**_

I'm in Studio 2 right now and I'm looking the lyrics Spencer found last night. I want to finish writing it but I can't concentrate. Spencer is still on my mind. I know something's seriously wrong with him, but I don't know what. He wouldn't do that, _my _Spencer wouldn't do that. But that's the problem. _My _Spencer wouldn't, but this new one would. The fear in his eyes is still in my head and I can't erase them from my thought.

Not only that, but when he told me that I still loved him, I felt a jolt go through my heart. It felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. Maybe it was realization? I don't know, but it scared me. Yes, I did love him, but I love Tommy. I'm over Spencer…right? Okay Jude, think about lyrics. I can't complete this song, not yet. I have to start a new one.

I turn the page to start to scribble down some words and phrases. Then I pick out the ones that make sense and that I love the most and make a chorus.

_I'm so confused_

_High on insanity_

_I'm letting loose_

_I have a stolen identity_

_Will it be him?_

_Or will it be you?_

_Because I'm in love with two_

I like that. That sounds half-way decent. I hear a knock on the door and instantly think it's Tommy. I tell them to come in and I see Spencer poke his head in with the biggest smile. My defenses automatically go up as he walks in.

Spencer: Hi.

Jude: Uh, hi.

Spencer: How are ya?

Jude: Ok, you?

I stand up from the couch and cautiously walk towards him.

Spencer: Sorry.

Jude: It's…alright.

Spencer's eyes light up and he picks me up and spins me around. I laugh.

Jude: Spencer down!

Spencer put me down roughly and I fell to the floor and hit my head.

Jude: Ow! What the hell was that for?

Spencer: Well sor-ry.

He broke "sorry" into two syllables. That was very sarcastic.

Jude: Spencer what's wrong with you!?

Realization flashes in his eyes and sorrow fills his face.

Spencer: I…need help Jude. I don't know what's going on. It's been like this for a while and I have no idea.

Spencer's getting a little frantic. I get up and hold him from his pacing.

Jude: Calm down, I'm here.

I hug him severely making sure he couldn't escape my grasp. I knew something was wrong with him.

_**Tommy: **_

I was about to walk to Studio 2 when I see Jamie come up to me with sadness in his eyes.

Tommy: What's up with you?

Jamie: Tommy, I wouldn't go in there just now.

Tommy: And why is that?

Jamie looks down at his shoes and sighs heavily.

Jamie: Spencer is in there with Jude.

Tommy: What!? Then I _need _to go in there! She might be attacking her!

Jamie: Well, I walked in there and she seemed to be pretty happy in their little embrace.

My face freezes. I make sure that it shows no emotion. Jamie waits for my reaction until what he said goes through my head. Then, finally…it hits me. Jude, Spencer, embrace: that's all I heard.

Tommy: She doesn't love him anymore.

Jamie: Are you positive? Because it seems like you're trying to convince yourself more than me.

He walks away and I'm still there with a frozen face. Jamie was right. I was trying to convince myself. Why was I so scared? I didn't go into the studio. I make my way to Studio 3 and I see my notebook sitting on the chair; right where I left it. I go on with my writing.

About 2 hours later I'm still inside writing my songs and I see Jude.

Jude: Hey.

Tommy: Hey babe.

Jude: Spencer came to the studio today.

Tommy: So I heard. I also heard you left, from Sadie. Where were you all this time?

Jude: Spencer and I went to the hospital.

My eyes search hers with question and confusion.

Jude: Spencer's bi-polar.

* * *

Didn't see that coming did ya?


	20. The Bumps Turned to Hills

**ALRIGHT YOU GUYS NEED TO HELP ME!** I NEED HELP WITH THIS STORY. ANYONE WHO HAD IDEAS OR PLOTS PLEASE TELL ME AND I'LL USE IT FOR THIS STORY. **SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS OR THIS STORY IS GOING TO END.** AND DON'T PUT SPENCER IN IT. IT'S GOING TO BE JOMMY ALL THE WAY!! REMEMBER JUDE IS FINISHING HER THIRD ALBUM AND TOMMY IS STARTING ON A NEW SOLO ALBUM!! **SO PLEASE HELP IN ANYWAY YOU CAN!!**

This one is a little boring...because i have no idea what to do. I know my idea for Spied's reason at the end..but other than that...I'm stuck...so please help and review for me please!!

* * *

Chapter 20: The Bumps Turned to Hills 

Jude: Dr. Garret said that it's genetic in his family, so it's not that surprising that he has it. But, he'll need to put on medication. You should've seen his face Tommy. It was like he wanted to die. I had to help him.

Tommy: It's alright Jude, it's fine. I understand. My grandpa was bi-polar.

Jude was just telling me what happened. I still can't believe it. Spencer was bi-polar? What is it with my life? It's like, a story or something. I wait for the happy ending but it just keeps going. God that gets annoying **(A/N: Hehe!)**.

Tommy: What is he going to do?

Jude: Sadly, he's moving back to the states. He's not going to come back afterwards.

Tommy: When does he leave?

Jude: Tonight, actually. Um…Tommy…

I look up and I see that Jude looks a bit nervous. My brows furrow as I stand up and rub her back gently.

Tommy: What's wrong?

Jude: Nothing, I just have…a confession to make.

I wait for her to continue but she doesn't. She just shakes her head. I wonder what's wrong.

Tommy: I won't be mad if you say that you still love Spencer.

She looks at me in surprise and…disgust? Wait, where did that look come from? Did I say something wrong? Let me recap: I won't be mad if you say that you still love Spencer…nope. She's still giving me that look. What the hell?

Jude: No! How could you even think that!?

Tommy: Um…sorry?

Jude: Um? _Um? _What the hell is the 'um' for?

Tommy: Um…

Jude: There it is again!

Tommy: Why are you so mad?

Jude: Because you're being stupid!

She runs off into our bedroom and slams the door. What in the world is wrong with that girl? She just all of a sudden bursts. Jude is going to be the death of me. I drank some coffee before I decided to actually talk to crazy woman up there. I reach the bedroom and see her dressing into her red, silky nightgown. She's actually smiling at me.

Jude: Hey.

Tommy: Hey.

Jude: I'm sorry about earlier. I just…I don't know. It's just all the stress.

I walk up to her and kiss her lightly at first. Then I start deepen the kiss. She gently pushes me away. Whoa, she pushing me _away_?

Jude: Tommy, I can't have sex tonight. I'm sorry.

I put a playful smile on.

Tommy: Why? Please.

Jude: I said no!

Tommy: Jude, what's up with you?

Jude: What do you mean?

Tommy: I'm starting to think _you're _bi-polar.

Jude: I'm sorry…it's just…I don't know.

Tommy: Jude I love you.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

Jude: I know.

I know? Well, hell, I'm glad she _knows_. I'm seriously about to give up. And what is she crying about? Wait, she didn't do anything with…no, she wouldn't do that. I look at her with questioning eyes. Jude shakes her head and looks down to the ground. My face starts to feel hot.

Tommy: I give up!

I start to walk out the door but Jude gets in front of me.

Jude: No, please. I'll tell you the truth.

Tommy: Does this have anything to do with Spencer?

Jude: No, it has something to do with you.

Tommy: Ok?

Jude: I took a test and everything, so I'm 100 percent sure that I'm right.

Tommy: Jude, just tell me.

Jude: I'm pregnant.

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I smile.

Tommy: You mean, it's…we're gonna have a baby?

Jude: Yes, but I didn't think you'd be too happy about it.

Tommy: Jude you're going to have our baby!

I pick her up and spin her around as she laughs. I kiss her fully on the lips and then we hear a tiny knock. Jude gets out of my arms and opens the door. We see little Stephanie rubbing her eyes.

Stephanie: Mommy, I can't sleep. The thunder is scaring me.

Oh, I didn't even notice there was a thunderstorm out there. Jude picks her up and lays in bed with her.

Jude: C'mon daddy, she needs you too.

I kick off my shoes and climb in bed with my two favorite girls (not counting Jazz) in the world. I cuddle to them closely. I can't believe it. Jude and I are going to have a baby that we created. How awesome is that? Okay, my life is perfect again. I see Jude and Steph fall asleep at the same time and smile. I kiss Stephanie's forehead, and reach over and kiss Jude on the cheek.

I had one more chance to get Jude back, and I did. Wow! This is the most incredible feeling ever. I hear a knock from downstairs and look at the digital clock. It's almost midnight. I grumble as I climb out of a bed. I went downstairs and opened the door. I tried to stifle a laugh at what I saw.

Tommy: Spied, why do you have a condom on your hear?


	21. So Much for Happy Endings

OMG!! GUYS!! You will never believed what happen. I loved all of your ideas, but I got one of my own. Not gonna tell you what it is though...SO HA! But this is the last chapter. Yep, that's right, the last chapter and I am so glad you guys enjoyed it. I'm so happy it became a big hit!! I never knew it would be that popular!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, or the song I called Always Mine by JandTheresUs! Thanks for your song!! I loved it!!

* * *

Chapter 21: So Much for Happy Endings

_**4 Months Later**_

Jude is now 4 months pregnant and she still looks as beautiful as ever. Oh, and guess what! We're married! We've been married for two months! Some people still can't believe I actually settled down. Not only that, but my solo album is a big hit. Just went in stores last week and already my song, Fast Cars and Freedom, is number 1.

Right now I'm in the studio and Jude is doing her last song for her album. Her third one had to be postponed since the wedding and her pregnancy. The first 2 months are always the worst. She's singing her new song while Wally and Kyle are still laughing at Spiederman's story. I say it's very funny when he showed up on our doorstep.

Speed: Listen! I was I supposed to know that he dad was going to walk in?

Wally: And chase you down 5 blocks.

They all laugh again and Speed slaps them. I turn my attention back to Jude. We were so excited for the baby and so was Stephanie. She told us she always wanted to have a baby sister. I'm hoping it's a boy though. Not that I wouldn't love to have a girl, but I'm already surrounded by them. It would be nice to have a boy in the family.

Jude: Tommy?

I press the button so I could speak to her.

Tommy: Yes?

Jude: Can we start at the beginning again? I want to make my voice sound a little stronger.

Tommy: That's fine. Always Mine in 5, 4, 3…

_You may not belong  
You know you're not safe  
Like a grain on the beach  
Meaningless till you die _

Oh...No, no, no...

You're heaven baby  
And I'll hold you forever  
Yeah cuz you're not mine  
You never were  
Oh...because you were always mine

Slow down play it safe  
Laugh it off  
Walk away  
Live the way you were meant to be

You're heaven baby  
And I'll hold you forever…

She stops singing abruptly and she has a look of shock on her face.

Tommy: Jude?

She doesn't look at me. I stop the music and she holds her stomach. Her shock face doesn't change. She bends over and starts to cough violently. I get up from my seat as fast as I can and run into the booth. I touch her shoulder as she coughs even harder. Then blood starts to come up. Oh, my god! What's wrong with her?

I look at Spiederman and see he's already started to dial 911. I look back down at Jude and she has passed out. Oh, no! I cradle her into my arms and hold her close to me. I start to rock her back and forth as tears start to sting my eyes.

Tommy: Jude, baby, you're going to be ok. I promise you. You're gong to be ok. Be strong, you can fight through this.

I can hear my voice break as my cheeks become wet. Spiederman comes in the booth.

Speed: They're here! Quick, carry her out!

I do as he says and run over to the ambulance. They put her on the stretcher as tears keep coming down. They rush her off and I just stand there about to rip open my hair out. I'm about to run into the parking lot until Sadie comes in.

Sadie: What was the ambulance here for?

Tommy: It's Jude.

Sadie's expression changes from confused to scare. Then she looks at me tear-stained face and she knows it's serious. I never cry unless it's serious.

Sadie: Tom, what happened?

Tommy: I don't know! She was singing; she was fine! Then she started to cough up blood and she fainted. I don't know what to do!

Sadie: Ok, Tommy, calm down. Let's go to the hospital. I'll call Kwest and tell him to meet us there.

------------------------------------------------

Sadie, Kwest, SME, and I have been waiting for about 3 hours and I'm exhausted. But I'm too anxious to sleep. I need to know what happened. I'm sitting on one of the chairs and my leg is bouncing up and down. Kwest is holding Sadie as she sleeps. Speed is almost as scared as me. That's not surprising. Jude is like a sister to him. They're very close. Kyle and Wally went to go get some food for us. Like on cue, they come through the hospital doors with 3 bags of Boston Market and drinks.

Kyle: Okay, here's a chicken pot pie and a Mountain Dew for Tommy. Mash potatoes with extra gravy and corn, and a Dr. Pepper for Speed. And lastly macaroni and cheese, corn, and two chicken pot pies for Kwest and Sadie. Here are also your Diet cokes.

Kwest: Thanks you guys.

Wally: No problem. Did you hear anything yet?

Tommy: Nothing.

Speed: I swear, if they don't come out here soon I'll go in there myself and find out what the hell is going on!

Tommy: Speed, calm down.

Speed: Calm down? That's my _sister_ in there!

Tommy: And Sadie's too, and my girlfriend! But from what I've learned, freaking out won't get us anywhere. We just have to stay cool.

Speed nods his head and starts to eat his food. I start to eat my food too. I'm just hoping they would tell us soon.

About another two hours Sadie was finally awake and Kwest was the one sleeping now. We all finished our food. Soon we saw Darius come in looking frantic.

Darius: What happened?

Tommy: D, what are you doing here?

Darius: Liam told me about Jude. Did they say anything yet? Is she ok?

Speed: We have no clue. We've been waiting here for almost 5 hours and nothing.

Darius takes a seat next to Kwest and rubs his temples. Believe it or not, Darius does love Jude. She's like a daughter to him, and he cares a lot about her. I wanted to reach her dad, but he was out for a whole month and Sadie lost his cell number. Her mom was still somewhere in Europe.

I was about to break if I didn't know what was happening. I felt like I was suffocating inside this stuffy place.

Sadie: Tommy, I'm going outside for a bit. Do you want to come?

I look up and shake my head no.

Sadie: Are you sure?

Tommy: I don't want to go out just yet. I need to stay here just in case they finally tell us what the hell is going on.

Sadie: I understand.

She walks out with a coffee at hand. Sadie must feel the same way I do.

About another 45 minutes Sadie finally came in. Wally and Kyle were asleep and Kwest was still asleep too. A nurse came in and looked around the waiting room.

Nurse: Is anyone here for Ms. Harrison?

Everyone becomes wide awake at the sound of her name. Sadie and I are the first to get up and walk towards her, with Speed at out heel.

Tommy: We're here for Jude Harrison.

Nurse: I'm going to need to talk to a family member.

Sadie: You can talk to me. I'm her sister.

The nurse sighs and nods.

Nurse: Come with me.

Sadie: Wait, can they come? Please?

Nurse looks at Speed and I, and nods. They follow her quickly into an office.

Nurse: Dr. Turner will be with you in a minute.

We all sit on the couch in front of the desk. The door opens and a woman with a clipboard comes in.

Dr. Turner: Hi there. I'm Dr. Turner. Are you all here for Jude?

Speed: Yes ma'am, we are. We've been waiting for almost 6 hours.

Dr. Turner: We are very sorry about that. But we found that Ms. Harrison was having an internal bleeding in her womb. We're not sure what caused it, but that's why she was coughing up blood.

Tommy: Is she ok?

Dr. Turner: She'll be fine. But I am very sorry to announce…she had a miscarriage. She lost the baby.

I sit there shocked. She lost the baby? No, that can't be right. She couldn't of just lost it like that. I put my head in my hands and Sadie wraps her arms around me.

Speed: Can…can we see her?

Dr. Turner: You may. She's very upset though. She said she would like to see Tom Quincy first.

I nod my head and follow Dr. Turner out of the office. She takes me to room 303 and walk in. I see Jude play with the blanket that covered her and her eyes look up at me. She smiles sadly.

Jude: Hey you.

Tommy: Hey.

Dr. Turner closes the door. I bring the chair from the corner next to her bedside. I hold her hand and she smiles and closes her eyes.

Tommy: Tired?

Jude: A little.

She opens her eyes again and there are a couple of tears in them. I kiss her hand lightly and smile sadly at her.

Jude: I…I lost the baby.

Tommy: I know. Dr. Turner told us.

Jude: I'm sorry.

She starts to cry and I stand up. I scoop her up in my arms.

Tommy: You have nothing to be sorry about. This is not you're fault. Oh, god, I was so scared when they took you away.

I pulled away and climb in bed with her. I kissed her on her forehead and she laid her head on my chest.

Tommy: I thought I was going to lose you.

Jude: It was going to be a boy.

Tommy: What?

Jude: They sad it was going to be a boy. It was going to be a healthy, beautiful boy.

Jude starts to sob and I join her. I start to think about Stephanie. She was sleeping over a friend's house tonight. How can I tell her this? She's already lost so much. I hold Jude tighter and kiss her hair. I guess this is where the story ends. So much for happy endings.

* * *

How much do you guys hate me right now? I know I skipped the wedding, but that's when my idea came in. I was already writing this chapter when it came to me, so I'm like "I'll just put it in here and skip it"...but don't worry. The sequel will come. YES THERE'S A SEQUEL!! It's going to be called So Happy I Could Cry. Okay?? So please review and I might give a sneak peek in one-shot (that will be up on here soon) in it. Okay? Thanks you again. You guys are so wonderful!!


End file.
